An Unbreakable Bond
by Garnet2015
Summary: Nysa, an experiment from Hawkins lab, is reunited with Eleven and her world, but through El she meets Max and through Max, she meets Billy who is secretly enamored with her and being around her starts to make him possessive of her. But when the mind flayer sends a new threat after the gang, their bond is tested. Will they prevail or fall to the enemy?
1. Chapter 1

1

Matthew and Madeline were not my real parents. They were white, and I was black. I called them M and M, because they looked like siblings. Pale skin, red hair, freckles across their face. Green doe eyes, and always in a lab coat. That's where they first met me and that's where I first met them… and _her_. After she escaped the lab, M and M, decided it would be the perfect time to take me, and stash me away. She was the important one for the time being while they still tried to figure out all that I could do. They never even noticed.

M and M wanted to move us far away, but I begged them to stay here in Hawkins. This place was my home after all. The soldiers from the base were too busy chasing her, that they'd never even notice I saw gone until it was too late.

I didn't want to be too far from her anyways, I was the oldest of the others I had met in that facility. She looked up to me and I liked having someone to watch over. She was twelve when I first met. I was sixteen. I always sensed she was in danger, more than I wanted to admit, but M and M would not let me go after her, they did not want to expose me. She was already the link that would expose the entire Hawkins lab and bringing an end to its evil reign…

I was only a few feet away from the house, my hands were deep in the grass. My fingertips tingled as I could feel the nutrients being absorbed from the soil. All life begins with nature. I know this because it told me, the grass and the trees and the plants. I knew its secrets because it trusted only me to tell me the secrets of life and death. All life was connected by an invisible string, a life force that carries communication all around and when I needed to know something, that was going on around me, I could find the answer. That's how we survived all this time. I could see through the eyes of the animals, and the plants provided nutrients that healed me sickness, wounds, and broken bones.

I could hear movement behind me and I knew who it was. I stood from my crouch turning and looking at Madeline. She was smiling warmly at me, her rich red waves were pinned back by a hair clip. She had lines above her cheeks from smiling so much.

"The Snow Ball will be tonight at Hawkins Middle. Your father and I are going to drive you there to meet her." she informed warmly. My body came to life at the news. The nature around me spoke to the animals and they told me what she has been up to, the dangers she has faced from a world not like ours. I was constantly afraid for her, yet I could not risk being found, and my parents being hurt. For their safety, I remained hidden. But I knew she would not die, because she had friends, she had a family to keep her safe. "Would you like that?" I nodded softly.

"I would love that." I replied lightly and she nodded.

"I thought you might. Well look, the new neighbors have invited us over for a little get together tonight and I wanted to know if you'd like to join us for dinner?" she asked. I looked down in thought of her words. The Hargrove's. I didn't know much about them, but they were, what I called perfect family unit. A husband, a wife, a son, and a daughter lived there. But they didn't truly meet my standards of perfect. I shook my head continuing to smile politely at Madeline.

"No thanks. I want to find an outfit for when I see Eleven again." I replied, and she grinned.

"You have an idea of what you'll wear?" she asked. I immediately shook my head.

"Not really." I answered honestly. I didn't care what I wore, as long as I got to see her again.

_I remember her running through the halls passing the many rooms that contained each and every experiment. The alarms were blazing all around. I was spinning around staring up at the ceiling trying to make sense of it all. Through a small window on the door, I saw a flash of white and my eyes popped as I ran up to the door. I see her face against the glass and now we are both staring at each other. I had to look down on her because she was shorter than me. She was scared and panicking. She wanted to free me, but she couldn't. She had no time. But I wanted her to go. I wanted her to get to safety, somewhere far from here. She quickly left and after a few seconds, men were running past the door as well trying to catch her. I was pacing in my small room for a second before I heard familiar voices in panic._

"_They're going to destroy all the kids on this hall, we can't let them kill her!" Madeline said._

"_Her files are already destroyed, but if we are going to act, we must act now!" Matthew said quickly as the door opened. Madeline entered and approached me placing her hands on my cheeks. She was afraid as well. Why? She was a scientist._

"_We are getting you out of here!" she exclaimed quickly._

I opened my eyes now noticing my eyes were on the ground. My bare feet were covered in small, weak vines that curled under my toes.

"You grow stronger every day." Madeline said and I looked up at her. She continued to smile as she stepped off the porch steps and approached me. "Your father and I were placed in charge of you since the day you were brought to us as a baby. And as you were in our nursery, the birds flocked to the trees and poles on the side of the building you were at. Every time you were moved to a different location, there were rabbits, and wolves, and owls and even deer moving toward different sides of the facility. It was the strangest thing ever. The wolves had no interest in eating the deer or the rabbits and the two groups were not afraid of the predators. The guards had to shoot many of them to make them finally flee." I looked at her with a light gaze.

"Yes. They came to see me." I said and she nodded.

"Yes, they did." she concluded before biting her lower lip as if to remind herself why she was here. "Your dad and I are going to go into town and get groceries, gonna bake a pie for the Hargroves. Would you like anything?" I smiled quickly and nodded.

"Ice cream sandwiches!" I said swiftly, and she chuckled.

"Now how did I know you would say that?" she asked. When I was good, exceptionally good, Matthew would sneak me in a sandwich at the lab. I had never tasted something so good, so divine.

The back door opened again and out came Mathew. He was in a red shirt with numerous flowers on it. I remember he mentioned it being a shirt from Hawaii. His legs were pale and red beneath his brown shorts. He pushed his glasses to his face as he saw us.

"Hey, you ready for tonight?" he asked, and I smiled swiftly.

"Yes. I hope she remembers me." I said with a hopeful tone and he grinned.

"No one could forget you, dear." he said and held up his keys to Madeline. "You ready to go, honey?" Madeline nodded patting my shoulder.

"Yes! Stay here and don't open the door for anyone except…" she trailed off as if wanting me to finish.

"The police." I replied. She nodded.

"Good. We'll come back, eat dinner with the neighbors, then go and take you to see her." she said. Madeline always liked making plans. She said it keeps order and order is good. I nodded and watched the two took each other's hands and moved inside. I could feel the love between the two. It was strong. As I made a move to follow, I paused upon feeling a shiver shoot down my spine. I turned and looked back at the silent and still trees. The forest was deep and calm. A single grey wolf was standing across from me and I just stared at it for a moment, my eyes paling from their brown hues, to a deep white, a sign I noticed would happen when I made connections with animals or even the plants.

I could see into its mind, see what it sees. It's running fast through the trees, with only one thing in mind. Survive. Something had chased it, and it had gotten away. The smell was dark and dangerous. It makes my hair stand on the back of my neck. It was lucky, very lucky to escape a predator who wanted it dead. It keeps running until it finally sees me, standing at the house. My once shaven head had grown into a thick bush of curls, my hips wider now after finally eating for pleasure and not survival. It can't see the green of the grass and so it doesn't pay much attention to it.

The wolf hurries away taking off into the trees once more. Something had scared it. I knew fear. I knew it all too well. It was not another animal though, it was something it could not identify. I turned and moved back inside the house. I couldn't do much about it anyways. Once M and M were driving off, I took a look at the Hargrove home. It was smaller than our house, and it didn't look properly taken care of. I noticed the grass around the house and stone steps were cut short and hardly growing at all. Pity.

After many years of being outside of captivity, I had to learn many things I should have already known. I had to learn human emotions and learn how others think sometimes and how to associate with them. How else would I do this? By begging M and M to let me attend the Hawkins High School. I had passed all their tests to prove I was smart, I actually scored higher than most of the children my age. It took a lot of convincing, but after my relationship with them grew, they decided to give me a chance.

A part of being a growing teenager meant I needed to find things I liked, and standing behind my house listening to the invisible channel of nature that no one else could see, was not considered normal. Madeline likes to paint her nails and get her hair done. Matthew likes to golf with some buddies from work. He works as a science teacher at Hawkins Middle School and Madeline works for a forensic team for the police. She liked working on dead bodies. She says dead men can't call her babe and try to belittle her when she has a good idea. I noticed men don't always think too highly of women. But they came from a woman, so why they thought this was strange to me.

I was sitting on the front porch now, my legs curled, and my fingers curled as well as I rest my chin on my knuckles. I didn't know much about other girls and boys my age, so how was I supposed to know what I liked? As I let my mind wander, I began to think of Eleven and what I would say to her when I saw her. I hoped she would be happy to see me.

Normal POV

El's tongue ran over the ice cream cone as she licked away at the chocolate. She had been feeling knots form in her stomach all day, and she couldn't figure it out. She had felt them before, but not like this.

"Hopper… am I ill?" she asked her father figure. Hopper looked down at her from the driver's side, a bit put off. El? Sick? It was almost unheard of unless she was using her powers.

"Ill? What's the matter you warm or something?" he asked reaching over to lace the top of his palm on her forehead. Her eyes looked up and followed his hand not knowing what her body temperature had to do with anything. "Well you don't have a fever… maybe you're just nervous about the dance. You get to finally do somethings that normal kids get to do."

El still looked worried, placing her hand over her stomach as they were driving down the street from the store. As they passed a street, the knots combined and formed a fist. El felt her eyes widened as she felt the feeling consume her.

"STOP!" she yelled and immediately Hopper stopped his truck, the car behind him swerving immediately and honking furiously at them. Hopper raised his hand in apology toward the car before swiftly looking at the back of El's head.

"Jesus, what is it?" he asked. El's eyes watered some as she began to feel a familiar presence inside her. She had felt it before when she was near someone she knew, she trusted even though they were both prisoners and terrified. She began to take off her seatbelt, unlock the door, much to Hopper's surprise and jumped out the car. "WHAT THE HELL! EL!" He opened the door and got only an inch out of the truck when it began to roll forward. He jumped back in and parked the truck quickly before getting out and moving around the truck to see El running through the neighborhood in the middle of the street.

She ran fast, her chest already hurting from running so fast. But that feeling inside her she could not ignore. It was her, it had to be. There was no other explanation.

Her POV

As I remained in this position, I thought about maybe going for a walk. I liked to walk and think. That could be a hobby. But I knew Madeline wouldn't like it. She always worries people from the lab would come and take me away when they were gone. But they were shut down, for good. They couldn't hurt me anymore. My thoughts were disrupted by something. I could sense it, coming this way. I lifted my head up and looked around standing up slowly and stepping off the porch.

Something was coming right for me, something not human. I looked down the street to something, or rather someone coming toward me. My body tightened as I saw a young, creamy faced girl running down the street. My eyes widened as I realized who it was and that I wouldn't have to wait for the Snow Ball at all. She finally stopped a few feet from me, panting heavily. She wasn't in a white gown anymore. That's what we all had to wear. No she was in bell bottom jeans and a blue shirt tucked into those pants. She looked utterly shocked as she just looked me over as I did her. What was once a shaven head was not a bush of brown hair that curled at the tips.

She was a year older, but still different to look at in my eyes. Tears streamed down her eyes as she finally looked back up at me again. She remembered me. She hadn't forgotten about me.

"ONE!" she cried out loudly as she ran for me. I hadn't heard that name in so long, it was almost foreign to me. I cried out in happiness to hear her voice again, this time happy and alive, no longer scared and frightened. I held my hands open as I walked up to her. With her running she was already more than halfway over to me. She jumped into my arms and we embraced each other hard as her face buried and nuzzled into my chest. I smiled and began to gently stroke her hair. "You're alive!" She was sobbing now and I nodded taking her wet face in my hands now.

"As are you… and you're safe." I said happily, and she sniffled nodding before leaning in and hugging me again. This was a good day, a good day indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I just looked at her for a moment, running my fingers gently over her cheeks, feeling how soft and light it was. I ran my fingers up into her hair feeling her light curls. Her fingers did the same for me, running over my forehead and cheeks. She took a lock in my hair and twirled it in her finger for a moment in awe. She used to be so sad, so afraid. The life in her eyes was very new to me as I was sure seeing my eyes were new to her. She sighed happily and just hugged me again with a gentle hum. I smiled down at her before hearing a mild slam of a door and I looked up to see a tall and bulky man coming out of a truck. Eleven turned and looked at him. He looked confused as he observed my face.

"Hey. What's going on?" he asked. Eleven continued to smile as she looked from me to the man.

"This is One. My sister." she exclaimed. I smiled down at her touching her shoulder before looking at the man who approached us slowly.

"Your sister?" he asked looking between us now and Eleven nodded turning to him.

"She was in the lab with me… she's good." she said before looking up at me with a light smile. "He is a good man. His name is Hopper. He's a sheriff." A policeman, someone I could trust no doubt. I nodded in understanding looking at the man.

"Hopper." I replied slowly. He nodded slowly looking mildly bewildered.

"Nice to meet you, One. Is that the name you go by now?" he asked. I shook my head smiling more at Eleven before placing my hand on my chest.

"Nysa." I replied. M and M allowed me to choose my new name. Dr. Nysa Mumbosa was a nice scientist. She said it meant the goal or a new beginning from faraway lands. She was one of the doctors who was nice to me. But after the _incident_, I never saw her again. Eleven smiled.

"Pretty name. I am El." she said placing her hand over her chest. I nodded.

"El." I repeated and she smiled. I couldn't hide how happy I was to see her here and she took my hands once more.

"Come with me and meet my friends." she said pulling at me, but Hopper raised his hand stopping us as I had firmly remained planted on the ground so I would not move.

"Woah woah, El. Let's just take a second here." he said and of that I agreed with.

"But she's good." she protested looking at me with hopeful eyes. I gave a weak smile.

"My parents say I cannot leave the house." I told her and she looked at me amazed.

"Your parents?" she asked. I nodded thinking it was time we talked more.

"Come in… both of you." I said and moved back over to the front porch. El's hand never left mind as she followed without question. We liked holding hands when we were given small amounts of time together. I could read her body as she could read mine. Hopper followed immediately and I led them to our living room once inside. They both observed the place and I motioned toward the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Have you been here this entire time?" El asked instead and I tensed some before nodding.

"Yes." I replied.

"How did they get you out of there?" Hopper asked. I moved over to sit on the pale green couch. El followed behind me sitting right beside me, her eyes were innocent like I remember. I raised my and for her to take and she placed her hand in mine.

"When you escaped the lab, there was an order to destroy the block I was held in. I think Martin Brenner wanted to kill me as a punishment for your escape, to hurt you." I said. Her hand tightened on my palm, but I smiled and patted the top fo her hand gently. "But M and M… Madeline and Matthew, the scientists who were in charge of me, destroyed my records and quickly snuck me from the facility. I convinced them to continue to stay here in Hawkins, hiding in plain sight."

Hopper just stared at me hard as he listened and El just shook her head.

"I felt you… all this time, I felt you and you felt me. Why didn't you come find me?" she said almost hurt and I just placed my hand over her cheek massaging it softly.

"I wanted to… but my adopted parents did not want to risk us together. We are both strong with our gifts… together we would be highly dangerous. It would cause danger to you and your family as it would cause danger to me and my family." I explained. El nodded slowly before leaning in and placing her head against mine.

"Just… stay in my life now?" she asked and I nodded.

"I won't ever leave." I promised. Hopper cleared his throat and honestly, I had forgotten about him and we both looked at him.

"So you have gifts… are they like El's?" he asked and I could hear the caution in his tone. I shook my head.

"I have a connection to the earth, mostly living things like plants and animals. I can produce toxins in my skin for protection as well as healing capabilities for when I am injured… that's as much as I know that I can do." I replied. Hopper's eyes popped as if he were stunned but he nodded as El's eyes widened in happiness.

"Oh well that's good at least." Hopper said. The front door opened again and now I stood up a bit shaken that it was my parents back.

"Nysa, we're back!" Matthew called and once the two entered the living room they both paused, the bags in their hands dropping immediately as they saw El.

"Oh my god." Madeline said worriedly. Hopper looked completely embarrassed.

"Hello, don't be alarmed, I am Sheriff Hopper-" he started but Matthew raised his hand.

"We know who you are sheriff." he assured. Madeline moved over to us now, observing her El a bit closer now.

"Eleven." she replied softly and El just stood there nodding slowly. Madeline smiled sweetly.

"I am glad to see you are alive and well." she said. El gave a small smile and nodded.

"Well I'm Matthew Purcell, and this is my wife Madeline and you've met Nysa." Matthew replied holding his hand out for Hopper to shake.

"Jim Hopper." he replied. Madeline smiled and looked at Hopper.

"We have heard you all had some run ins with creatures from the rift that was opened." she said. Hopper looked at her stunned.

"How do you all know about that?" he asked.

"The animals… the trees. I saw a lot of things through them as the natural orders of nature was heavily disturbed. But I do not know how these creatures came to our world." I said.

"I did it." El said lowly with guilt and we looked at her. She looked down. "I opened a door to the Upside Down."

"We went through some stuff, but that's okay, all is well now. El closed it and everyone's safe." Hopper said quickly and I watched smiles spread across my parents faces.

"Well that's good. Now both girls can lead happy lives without monsters, human or otherwise, trying to hurt them." Madeline said happily.

"Isn't that the truth." Hopper said. Matthew suddenly checked his watch before his red brows arched.

"Oh well sorry we have to cut this short, but we're due across the street for a little neighborly get together." he said. Hopper nodded immediately.

"Of course, sorry for coming in like we did. El let's be on our way." Hopper said waving her over. El looked at me with sad eyes once more.

"When will we see each other?" she asked. I looked at my parents who just smiled and nodded as if giving me permission to do whatever was on my mind. I smiled at them and looked at El.

"Sunday is tomorrow- I mean tomorrow is Sunday. I'll be starting school on Monday. So you can show me your world tomorrow and I can meet your friends who have gone through much to keep you safe." I replied and she smiled at the thought before nodding and pointing out the window.

"One friend already lives there. She knows about us. Max Hargrove. You can trust her." she said. We all looked to see it was the house with the abused grass. Madeline smirked at me.

"Well Nysa, maybe you should come over with us." she said. I smiled at her.

"Yes. Maybe I should." I replied. My parents carried the groceries to the kitchen while I walked Hopper and El to the door. She turned and smiled at me.

"I'll show you everything!" she said happily and I nodded as she hugged me tight before moving over to Hopper's truck. He, however, remained standing in front of me giving me a warily look.

"Be honest with me, right here and now, are you one of the good guys?" he asked, his tone was intense and serious. I looked up at him with light eyes. "El is very important to me, very special. She's my daughter and I will do whatever it takes to protect her." The wind blew gently against my face as I observed his face. He was serious and I was somewhat intimidated. I nodded once.

"I am a good guy." I assured giving a gentle smile and he looked me over some before nodding.

"Okay. Good." he said before giving a casual smile and walking down the steps and over to the truck. He got in and began to drive away. El waved at me as they passed and I raised my hand in her direction smiling as the truck drove away. I hear Matthew's footsteps coming up behind me and he's holding a bag of cake ingredients.

"Hey, Nysa, can you walk this over to the Hargrove's? We told Neil Hargrove, we'd pick up some cake stuff for his wife, Susan. We told them you'd be coming over." he said and I just nodded and took the bag and made my way over. Well this would be a good thing. If Max Hargrove was there, I would be able to meet her. It was very hot today. Luckily I was in shorts and a halter top. My skin could catch the wind that blew. I walked up onto the porch and knocked firmly on the door. There was silence on the other end and so I just looked around at the grass for a moment before hearing the door open.

"Damnit Billy- uh can I help you?" the older man asks I turned to look at him. He looks mildly bewildered for a second. I could tell he must be Mr. Hargrove.

"Hello Mr. Hargrove, I'm Nysa." I said with a sweet smile noticing his eyes roll over me.

"Yes you are." he muttered and I just continued smiling.

"I've got some groceries for you. My dad asked me to bring it over and said you'd be expecting me."

He cleared his throat some and nodded slowly looking back up at me.

"Yes. Your parents said you'd be here. It's very nice to meet you." he said and I smiled and held out the bag to him.

"Pleasures all mine." I replied watching as he moved to take the bag.

"Well you are just too sweet. I'm sure you'll be coming over for dinner? Susan's almost done cooking." he said. I continued to smile.

"Well at first I wasn't for I thought it was a good idea for adults to talk, but it seems you've convinced me." I said with a positive tone trying to win his favor. He just nodded smiling more.

"Well I'm glad I can change your mind." he said. As he spoke about welcoming me to the neighborhood, I saw someone else walking across the hall. I noticed sandy brown curls and blue eyes looking my way. A shirtless boy with a cigarette in his mouth passed by. I didn't get too look too much at him, but he caught my eye. He was pretty. "But anways if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

I looked back at Mr. Hargrove and smiled more and nodded.

"Thank you, Mr. Hargrove. I look forward to eating with you and your family." I said and he just smiled deeply.

"Sam here, darling." he said and I just waved and turned and jogged back to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

3

I was in a pair of blue shorts and a red and white tank with my hair braided in two. My sandals are thin, and I could still feel the earth beneath the pavement of the street as my parents and I walked over it. Madeline had a bowl of vegetables and Matthew had home made mashed potatoes in his hand. I carried nothing. Matthew knocked on the door and we waited for a few seconds before the door opened and a dark red headed woman was standing there. She had a soft and gentle face and sweet eyes. She was greeted by her husband. He smiled directly at me.

"Well hey strangers!" he gushed and Matthew smiled as the two leaned over and shook hands.

"Hey, Neil." Matthew greeted before looking at me. "Nysa, you've already met Neil, and this is his wife, Susan. Susan, our daughter Nysa."

Mrs. Hargrove gave a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Hargrove." I replied with a polite smile of my own.

"Nice to meet you, too Nysa. Well come on in, the food is ready." she said and the two backed away giving us space to enter. We moved inside and my eyes roamed the room. It was like ours, very down to earth and plain. There was a weight set in the living room to our right with some rooms down the hall and a kitchen and dining area to our left. The floor was all carpet. We migrated into their very clean kitchen and I stood behind one of the chairs at the table as I watched my parents set food down.

"Can I help… with anything?" I asked. Madeline taught me that if any type of busy work or preparing of something was happening to merely offer my help if I felt comfortable doing so. Mr. Hargrove merely waved me off, smiling joyously.

"Don't worry about it, Nysa, everything is already ready, you just sit and get ready to grub." he said. I noticed Mrs. Hargrove gave him a strange look as if she was surprised, he was speaking so happily. But I did what I was told watching as my parents removed the lids from their bowls.

"Oh my god, you tried my squash recipe!" Mrs. Hargrove said to Madeline who smiled.

"I told you I am a woman who likes to try all kinds of stuff. Hopefully you like it." she said and Mrs. Hargrove nodded before leaning over her counter.

"Billy! Max! Dinner!" she called out. I looked over to the doorway as a red headed young girl came in with a skateboard in hand. She immediately put it against the wall and looked at me. She was pale like her mother, with green eyes and soft freckles.

"Max you remember Mr. and Mrs. Purcell from the other day? This is their daughter, Nysa. Say hello." Mr. Hargrove demanded. I gave a small smile to her and she gave an even smaller one.

"Hey." she replied, and I nodded at her.

"Hello." I replied before she pulled the chair out beside me and sat down.

"Max, honey, you sure you don't want to go to the Snow Ball tonight?" Mrs. Hargrove asked gently, and the girl just shook her head.

"Dances aren't my thing." she said keeping her eyes down.

"Well that's too bad, Maxine, I'm sure your friends would have loved to see you." Mr. Hargrove said. Mrs. Hargrove leaned forward again.

"Billy, dinner's ready!" she called out.

"Alright, everything's ready." Matthew said observing the food before him.

"Girls come eat. Billy!" Mrs. Hargrove responded, and I could see the frown on forming on Mr. Hargrove's face as he left the dining room with a frown. Max and I got up from the table and moved over toward the kitchen. Mrs. Hargrove passed us both empty white plates. I let Max go first before looking at the different food in their containers. There was steak and vegetables and mashed potatoes and steamed green beans and carrots and a small tub of gravy. I took a little of everything and moved to sit back down silently. I looked at the piece of steak I had on my plate. Life was meant to be born and consumed as well. Animals eat animals and, in a way, I am an animal. I watched the adults put food on their plates. Mrs. Hargrove eyed me politely, yet her eyes were curious.

"So when did you guys adopt her?" she asked looking at my parents. Madeline looked at her and smiled.

"A year ago." she answered. Mrs. Hargrove seemed stunned.

"Oh I see. It's not everyday parents adopt a child who is almost grown." she said placing her steak on her plate. I looked down some in thought of who my real parents were. I never knew them and so I couldn't really say anything about them. The thought of them didn't sadden me. If anything, it just made me curious of if they were alive or not and what they were like. Mrs. Hargove then looked at me almost nervously and then my parents. "I didn't mean anything by it-"

"No it's alright. We were actually very good friends with them. We met in college and have been very close. It was in their will that if anything happened to them, that we'd take custody of Nysa. They were both very sick. One had lung cancer and the other liver cancer." Madeline said with sad eyes. Mrs. Hargrove covered her mouth in pain and looked at me.

"Oh dear, I am so sorry you had to go through that." she said, and I just looked down unable to show the emotion of despair that was expected of me. Max just stared at me with a wince but luckily all attention was off me when Mr. Hargrove came back in with someone behind him. It was the beautiful boy from before. Lush curls and soft pink lips with baby blue eyes staring at me. His mustache wasn't as full like his father's. He was well built and wore a white shirt and tight jeans.

"Introduce yourself." Mr. Hargrove demanded as he shot him a look from the counter of food. His tone was definitely different. But that's how parents are. The boy looked at my parents first.

"Hi I'm Billy." he said before finally looking at me, his eyes looking down and up at me as he stared at me with a deep, sensual stare. "Hi… I'm Billy." Max rolled her eyes and I just nodded.

"Nysa." I replied.

"Nice to meet you Nysa." he said with a purr and moved over to the counter to fix him a plate now that my parents and Mrs. Hargrove were now moving to sit down. I watched his entire form moved not used to seeing such a beautiful creature. He gave a smirk as he noticed my stare. I wasn't trying to hide it. Now he grabbed himself a plate and sat down in front of me. He gave me a wink which made me tilt my head in curiosity. It seemed the children sat on one side of the table and the parents at the other end. I blinked and looked down at Max.

"So you don't like to dance?" I finally asked. I remembered El was going to some dance tonight. She just glanced up at me before shaking her head.

"No. I don't." she replied before looking down at her food and picking at it.

"Yeah 'cause she's a loser with two left feet." Billy teased and she scowled at him.

"Oh shut you mouth breather!" she said sharply.

"Hey, knock it off you two, not in front of company!" Mr. Hargrove said firmly, and I could see the two sink a bit in their chairs. I had never met children so afraid of their fathers. I ate my foot silently not really interested in this event. M and M seemed to blend right in having something to discuss or contribute to. I could see the Hargrove parents laughing and enjoying their food while the children sulked and looked with disinterest. I heard a mild crowing and looked to my left and followed the noise until I came to a window that was over the sink of the kitchen. A crow perched itself on the bricks outside pecking at the glass.

I was more interested in all it had seen today than this get together. I could feel myself wanting to connect the bird, but I was distracted immediately feeling a foot gently gliding up my own. I merely jumped but kept myself together as I didn't want any attention and I looked to see Billy just eating his vegetables, his eyes innocently wandering about as he placed some of the squash in his mouth. His eyes finally met mine and I could see the mischievousness in them. Now I had an entire year to learn, and my parents were wise to tell me about boys and all they were capable of.

Now since we were young, boys and girls liked to fool around, have sex and enjoy their youth. My parents wanted me to enjoy my youth but by also being safe and careful. Diseases could be carried through sex and not all were infected, but still. I could feel Billy's foot traveling up my leg and growing closer to the inside of my thigh.

Now I'd like to think if my parents never taught me the things that I knew today, I would see this action as a predatorial attack and released a toxin that was paralyze him. But instead, I took it as a mating call, an action he was using to attract me. So I replied. I slid off my sandal and let my right foot mimic his actions sliding gently up his leg until I was close to his inner thigh. His eyes are darkening, and I can smell the hormones emitting from his skin. I had to admit the fact the fact he was trying to do this during a public place gave mild excitement to this little endeavor.

Just as my foot feels its way to his crotch, I feel his foot also gently tap against my groin. I smirk inwardly as I apply pressure right into his crotch. His entire body inflates, and he clears his throat from making any sounds. Strange that my touch even had an affect on him like that. Now I was curious on what these types of touches meant.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Billy and I continued this secret ritual beneath the table. I removed my sandal however and continued to run my toes up and down his pants. He was definitely hard under his pants. I could see his hand quietly grip the edge of the table beside him. And no one even noticed. I had to do my best to keep control as well, so I did not give off any pheromones. His toes were pressing firmly into my crotch, but I knew my foot had more impact on him.

"High school, huh? Nysa are you ready to start?" Mr. Hargrove asked and I smiled his way and nodded, my feet continuing their actions.

"Yes sir. But I am nervous about making new friends." I responded immediately pressing my foot into Billy's crotch and he suddenly shifted a bit and cleared his throat. If anything, it looked like he had swallowed a bit of food down wrong and he drank some water quickly. Mr. Hargrove shot Billy a quick glare before looking at me with. Smile.

"Well don't you worry. Billy here is a grade above you, but I know he'll watch out for you if any knuckle headed boys try anything with you." he said and with each word spoken, my foot moved faster applying just enough pressure. Billy's eyes glazed over and I could smell all of the hormones surrounding Billy. He was aroused and I would take every advantage of that just so he knew I was a female way out of his league. "Isn't that right Billy?" Billy nodded quickly looking at everyone.

"Yeah of course." he said before the attention was abck on adults.

His eyes were dark and his lips tightened together. His foot against mine finally fell and I could feel his legs spreading and after a few seconds, he suddenly groaned and gripped the table hard. I stopped my rubbing and now all eyes were on him. Mrs. Hargove looked at him as he shuddered some. I win.

"Billy are you alright?" she asked and now he started coughing as if once more had swallowed his food wrong. She gently pat his back in concern.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Great squash Mrs. Purcell." he coughed and Max just squinted at him. Madeline thanked him and I merely remained quiet as the adult's attention was brought back to each other. They didn't smell it, but I could. I learned many different smells from living creatures: from the plants through the animals and eventually through humans. He definitely orgasmed in his pants. Billy finally glanced at me and I just continued eating as if nothing had even happened. I slipped my foot back into my sandal and didn't even look at him.

I remember one night when M and M thought I was asleep. They were worried about me interacting with others at school. Madeline was worried the girls would be mean to be and the boys may try something with me which would cause me to defend myself. Even worse they were worried about me having sex. My abilities were etched into my skin and my skin reacted when I needed to.

"_What if she accidently does something to a boy when she… you know finally does it. We've already concluded her body can give off hormones and effect people. What if…"_

"_What are you asking if her vagina can hurt someone. Madeline come on."_

"_I'm serious Matthew, no one in the lab would ever make her do something sexual so we have no clue what happens… down there."_

Truth to be told, I did not know what would happen if I had sex with someone. But I knew how to control myself and I had confidence that if that day happened I would be able to not hurt anyone. After dinner was over, Madeline was laughing with Susan in the kitchen as they cleaned and Matthew was being impressed by Mr. Hargrove's college football trophies.

"Madeline, Mrs. Hargrove, can I help clean anything?" I asked and the women looked at me and shook their heads.

"Oh no thank you sweetie, we've got everything under control. Feel free to go watch some TV with the boys." Mrs. Hargrove said and I nodded and just turned and moved into the living room to see the men on the couch watching what looked like football.

"Mr. Hargrove may I use your restroom?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course. It's right down the hall." he said pointing and I smiled and began to walk toward the hall, glancing at the large window over the couch they sat on. I could see Mr. Hargrove's head still watching me as I walked away. When I moved down the hall and knocked, I heard Max's voice.

"Occupied." she said and I looked down in thought. There had to be another bathroom. I turned with intent to ask Mr. Hargrove again where another bathroom could be, but I jumped a bit to see Billy standing there. He was shirtless and definitely wearing a different change of pants.

"I have a bathroom in my room. You could use it." he said. I looked down at his pants and then back up at him.

"You changed your pants." I said innocently and he ran his tongue over his bottom lip before nodded.

"Yeah they were a little too tight today." he said and I nodded once.

"Hm." I merely replied before he raised his arm behind me toward an open bed room. I turned and moved toward the bedroom and looked around it once inside. It was your average boy's room. The bed was somewhat made, and there were posters of women and rockstars on his wall. But what I did not see was a bathroom. I swiftly turned to now be faced to face with Billy, his looking at me with deep intent. I tensed as his body began to enclose on my mines.

"You have quite a talent with your feet." he said seductively as he began to glance at my lips. We began to move against each other in sync before I switched it up by moving around his body so now my back was facing the door. Billy watched with amusement as he watched my hand reach up for the door knob.

"I merely did what you." I replied. Maybe just better. He smirked.

"Yeah and you were amazing at it. I've never cum so hard before in my life." Cum? Was that a new word for orgasm? "And I've been with numerous girls in the past." he said. Was that supposed to the be the thing that got me aroused?

"I see." I said watching as his hands came up beside my head trapping me against the door.

"But you know what's disappointed me about the whole thing?" he asked as his right hand began to move down and gently rest at my pelvic bone. "You didn't cum." His hand started to move further down until they moved beneath the fabric of my shorts. What was he doing? I tensed heavily and looked up to see his face leaning in to mine. My eyes widened as I couldn't lean any further back from the door. He was like a predator closing in for the kill. Suddenly, there was a loud thud as another bird had hit the window in his room cawing loudly. It made Billy jump and look back and I merely used this time to open the door and slide out through it. I speed walked down the hall and was about to pass the kitchen when Madeline was suddenly there.

We both jumped as we surprised each other.

"Oh there you are. We were about to head on home. Bye Billy!" she called out and I looked over my shoulder to see him standing against the open doorway of his room with a smirk, his eyes still deep and dark.

"Bye Mrs. Purcell… bye Nysa." he replied with charm. I merely forced a smile before turning and moving with my parents out the door.

"Thanks for having us over, Neil and Susan!" Matthew said happily and the two adults smiled.

"Thanks for coming over. We must all do this again. You know maybe a have a game night?" Susan asked looking at Neil who just smiled.

"Well that would be great. We'll get together soon. Good night you guys." he said. After we said our goodbyes, we headed back across the street, back to the safe space. M and M went inside first and as I followed after them, I heard the familiar cawing of a crow perched atop of the roof. I looked at it with a warm smile.

"Thank you." I said and moved inside.

The next morning Matthew had to head to the school to prepare for it to start tomorrow.

"Nysa later on you and I are going to practice some driving. When that happens, we can take you to do your exam and get you a license and soon a car." he said placing a brown coat on over his white-collar shirt. I smiled and nodded as I ate my cereal.

"I would love that." I said and he came over and kissed the top of my head and then kissed Madeline who was scrambling some eggs.

"Have a good day my beautiful ladies." he said and picked up his briefcase and headed out the door.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow? We did a lot of shopping last week so you have all your books and pencils." Madeline said moving to sit with me at the table. I nodded.

"I am ready." I said and she nodded.

"I can see you are." she said and sighed some. "But if anything gets to overwhelming you can call one of us and we will come get you." I grinned at her worry.

"Madeline I am fine. El is here, you all are here. I can handle it." I said and she nodded.

"What do you think of her now that she is free?" she asked. I smiled more.

"I think she is happy and will be strong in a good way now that she has people to protect." I told. She smiled and nodded.

"I agree." she said lovingly and there was another knock on the door and immediately I felt her. I got up and moved over to the door and opened it to see El standing there with a big smile on her face.

"You're still here." she said with relief and suddenly came in to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her and placed my cheek to her curls.

"I told you I am not going anywhere." I said and she leaned back and looked around me and I saw Madeline coming into view.

"El, hello." she said and El smiled gracefully at her.

"Hello, Madeline." she greeted before looking at me taking a small step back. "Can you come out with me today? Meet my friends?" I could see the look of pure hope on my sister's face as I could tell she so desperately wanted me to come with her. I turned and looked at Madeline with questioning eyes before she gave a gentle smile and nod.

"Go on. But you come right back. Don't be out too late, because you have school. Both of you young ladies do." she said. I smiled wide and looked at El as she immediately took my hand and pulled me from the house with excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Billy's pov

That night I dreamed of her, bathing beside a rushing waterfall. She was unlike anyone I had ever met before. She was different completely different. I woke up drenched in sweat, immediately thinking of how she jerked me off with her feet. God it was amazing, unlike anything I had ever felt before. I felt the familiar stiffness from my dick and whipped the blankets off to see it standing at attention. No girl was skilled enough to cause such friction through my jeans. But she did. She had to know some crazy sex stuff. I leaned back and just slid my hands beneath my boxers. The second my hand wrapped around my stiff cock, my mind immediately saw her face.

"_You changed your pants." _she had said. Oh that little vixen. My hand stroked up and down slowly at an even pace, just as when her toes pressed into my shaft at the dinner table. Nobody knew what we were doing which made it even hotter. The second she moved her foot quicker, my hand moved quicker to try and feel that friction again. My eyes shut tight and my head fell back as I started to feel really good. I panted gently trying to imagine her on top of me riding me with the same slowness as her feet.

"Ah shit. Nysa." I panted lowly. But it wasn't the same. My mind jumped right back to the dinner table. Her eyes were deep and she looked almost as if we were in a competition to make the other cum. And she won and I did not mind admitting that. I moaned some jerking my dick faster and faster now remembering the tingling feeling that began to spread all over me started from my dick to all over my body. It was like she was doing something to me, pouring sweet pleasure into me from her toes alone. My moaned louder feeling myself ready to explode. "Fuck!" I stroked harder and faster remembering her seductive eyes as they looked victorious after she knew I had cum.

"NYSA!" I cried out her name, feeling spurts of my cum shoot up onto my stomach and hand. I shuddered hard, spasming a bit as my legs shook uncontrollably. I growled lowly as my dick softened. Fuck that was good, but not as good as Nysa's toes. I wonder what else she could do. I was so close. So close to knowing when I had her against my door. My fingers were so close to touching those curly pubes, but then that fucking bird had to ruin everything.

She slipped right from my grasp, but I knew I would have her again. I would make sure of it. We were going to the same school and I did promise to look out for her. As I cleaned myself up, I walked by my window and noticed her home across from our own. One of my sister's loser friends were at her door knocking a lot. What the hell was she doing here? I leaned over a bit to see what was going on and the door opened and there she was. I tilted my head further down to get a clear view of that little white dress she was wearing. It stopped right over her knees and had green flowers sewn around the hip. Her hair was down and wild. She was leaving with the girl.

Why the fuck was she hanging out with Max's loser friends? She suddenly glanced up toward the house and I immediately hid to the side. Wait why was I hiding? I don't hide? However, I felt a tightness in my shorts once more as I felt my dick standing at attention.

"Oh fuck me." I groaned in frustration before moving from the wall to take care of it. Before I could even get started, there was a gentle knock on the door and I immediately knew who it was. I sighed at the ceiling.

"Yes Susan?" I asked hoping she didn't open the door.

"Billy, could you please drive Max to the mall to meet her friends please?" she asked. I wanted to lie and say I was busy, but then I realized if her loser friends were meeting her there then Nysa would be there, too. I smirked at myself.

"Sure Susan. I'll take her." I replied

Nysa's POV

After looking at the Hargrove's home I turned to EL.

"Is Max not coming with us?" I asked as we began to walk on the sidewalk.

"She will meet us at the mall." she replied. I paused in my walking.

"Mall? How far is that?" I asked and she looked at me smiling warmly.

"A little far, but look I got us money for buck tickets." she said pulling out a wad of green bills. "Hopper gave them to me." I looked from her hand to her to see the joy still on her face and I smiled more nodding.

"Okay." I replied and she smiled and we began to walk on the sidewalk. I followed behind her of course.

"So what have you been doing all this time?" she asked. I looked from her to the sidewalk ahead.

"Learning. Madeline and Matthew taught me things that kids learn in school. When I was not learning, I was connected to the animals trying to find you when I had time." I replied. Her eyes popped.

"So I can always find you through animals if I have to?" she asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe. I can only see what animals have seen in the very moment I connect with them. I don't know if they can be used for communicating just yet." I replied. "But I know you have gotten stronger. I felt it every day." She continued to smile before taking my hand in hers.

"I'm glad you are here." she said and I smiled more at her.

"I am glad to be here with you as well." I replied. She smiled and continued to lead me. After discussing more things about what the other has been up to, she finally led me to a blue sign that said bus stop on it. A few people were standing around the sign as well and finally a big white bus pulled up. We got on it and El gave the money to the man and we sat down in the middle of the bus.

"You'll like my friends. They've been a big help to me." she said smiling up at me. "Do you have any friends?" I felt a bit withdrawn now as I looked ahead in thought. No. I didn't have any friends. I only knew M and M. I shook my head at El.

"No. I don't have any friends." I replied as if this was a sudden realization. She gave a warm smile.

"Don't worry. You'll always have me." she stated and I smiled and nodded.

"Always." I replied. I looked out the window and watched as we were driving further and further away from town. I had never been so far away from M and M or the house, and I was a bit cautious now as I was somewhat alone. The bus finally stopped and El's hand never left my own as she moved from the bus. In seconds a large mall with the shining lights saying Starcourt Mall. Many people were going in and hardly any came out. El led me inside and I just kept looking at the large building until we were finally inside. The entire place was busy and crowded with many people walking all over the place. Mothers with children, men and women walking together, hand in hand. Families. My eyes just looked all over the place while El guided me. We were not surrounded by many tables of which people were eating at.

"Guys, this is Nysa. My sister." El announces and I looked her way finally to see four boys just looking at me from the table with wide eyes.

"Woah." They all said. El looked at me smiling more.

"Nysa, these are Mike Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers and Lucas Sinclair." she said and I just smiled at the boys.

"Hello." I replied and they all looked at me as if they were deer who were curious of something.

"El… what do you mean your sister?" Mike asked and El looked up at me and then to the boy.

"She was in the lab with me. She escaped with help… she's good." she told. The boys just stared at me longer and I looked in each of their faces.

"Yes… I have seen you all protect El." I said and they finally looked at each other before looking at me.

"So you have powers too?" Dustin whispered.

"Not like mine, but still pretty amazing." El responded before looking around with mild confusion. "Where's Max?"

"She's not here yet. But I'm sure she will be here soon." Lucas announced and El nodded as we moved to sit down. I sat down and just continued to look around the place. There were so many people.

"We were just about to get some ice cream. Steve's working so you know we'll get some for free." Will said. My ears twitched in happiness.

"Ice cream sandwiches?" I suddenly asked and they all looked at me.

"Not sandwiches but still ice cream." Dustin told before getting up. "Would the madam like to get some?" I nodded standing up quickly.

"Lead the way." I said and smiled down at El who just smiled up at me and I followed the curly haired boy through the ocean of people.

"So you're like Eleven huh what can you do?" he asked. I just kept looking around before looking at him.

"I have a connection to animals and plants and can create toxins and healing oils in my skin." I said in a distracted tone.

"Woah can you like heal people if they've been poisoned or if they have broken bones?" he asked looking at me with sparkling eyes. I looked down at him and nodded.

"Yes." I replied and he jumped a bit.

"Woah that's awesome. You've got to show me sometime." he said. I found myself smiling at him now.

"I will show you one day." I replied and he just smiled wide. We were now entering a place called Scoops Ahoy. It was colorful and bright and I winced at the brightness. I then looked noticed a glass counter and there were so many tubs of ice cream inside. I leaned over and could smell the dairy inside before crinkling my nose at how delicious it all smelled.

"Hey, Steve you back there!" Dustin calls out. I'm too busy looking at the different flavors.

"Yeah I'm here… w-who's this?" he asked and I finally looked up to see a young boy staring at me with rich brown eyes. We both stared at each other a long moment.

"Steve this is Nysa. She is El's sister from the lab." Dustin whispered. Steve's eyes popped then he blinked rapidly.

"El's sister?" he asked walking down the counter and raising his hand over it to me. "Nice to meet you. I'm Steve." I shook his hand and smiled warmly.

"Can I get you some ice cream?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I do not have the money to pay." I said and he smirked running his fingers through his fine brown hair.

"Hey don't worry. This one is on the house." he said and I smiled at his kindness.

"Thank you. I would just like some vanilla and chocolate." I said and Steve nodded.

"Coming right up." he said before glancing at Dustin to see he was rolling his eyes.

"Don't even try it. I'm sure she's going to have a boyfriend soon and you'll be out of luck." Dustin said and I looked at him confused. How would he know that?

"Hey I'm not trying nothing." Steve blurted before laughing a bit as he placed some scoops of ice cream in a small container and handed it to me with a small spoon.

"Thank you." I said sweetly and he nodded.

"Yeah so… you're from the Hawkin's Lab huh?" he asked and I nodded.

"I am." I replied gently and he nodded.

"So are you like homeless or something?" he asked.

"Woah man not cool." Dustin blurted. "All in her personal life and all! Real smooth."

"It is alright. I was smuggled out by my foster parents who worked there too. They saved my life." Steve nodded slowly crossing his arms over the counter.

"So you like go to school then and stuff?" he asked. I nodded.

"I will be starting my first day at Hawkins High tomorrow." I told gently sucking the ice cream off the spoon. Steve smiled more, his eyes coming to life.

"Hey I attend there too. Maybe I can show you around to your classes and stuff?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I would like that." I replied. Dustin just rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy." he said. "Hey can I get some ice cream now please lover boy?"

Normal POV

Billy and Max were walking into the mall and Max just pouted and frowned.

"You don't have to walk me inside you know." she said. Billy was just looking around in sunglasses, his jean shirt open and his pants tight as young and older women caught sight of him immediately.

"Well what can I say, Max, I just want to make sure no one kidnaps you." he said making Max roll her eyes. She felt he was going to give her a hard time about her dating Lucas, and the second she found her friends at the table they found her. As the step siblings walked over to the table, everyone leaned back and tensed.

"What are you doing here?" Lucas asked Billy who just looked around.

"Chill out, squirt I'm not here for you little outcasts." he said.

"So what do you want?" Mike asked. Billy didn't even answer as his eyes kept scanning and soon he found what he was looking for. His head tilted down to look at the Scoops Ahoy stand where he saw her standing at the counter and eating ice cream while talking to boy he dethroned and school. The two were talking and smiling at each other and that did not sit well with Billy.

"Harrington." he said lowly with spite. The younger kids at the table looked at each other confused before Billy just left them and started to make a straight line toward the ice cream shop. No way in hall was pretty boy Steve Harrington going to try and take what was his. He had already asserted his dominance on the guy on the basketball court, at parties and even to the ladies. But now this was personal and he had no problems doing it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes

For the sake of this fic, the high school kids are all going to be seniors as Nysa will be a junior. Enjoy

6

Nysa's pov

Steve smiled at me politely as he finished giving Dustin's ice cream. We met each other at the counter.

"So do you drive?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Not yet." I replied and he shrugged.

"Well hey if you want, I can give you a ride to school tomorrow you know make your first day pleasant." he said with a kind smile. I wonder if M and M would allow that. I parted my lips to answer when suddenly, to my surprise, Billy Hargrove was sliding up beside me.

"Sorry, Harrington she can't. Because I'm giving her a ride." he said, and I looked at him stunned as he just winked at me from over his sunglasses before looking up at Steve who was scowling at him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hargrove?" he asked. I could sense the hostility and I looked between the two boys.

"You two know each other?" I assumed and Steve nodded.

"Sadly. Aren't there some old ladies you could be flirting with?" he asked and I noticed the hard glare Billy shot at him before smiling.

"Sticks and stones, Harrington, sticks and stones. I'm just watching out for my new friend here, making sure she doesn't get involved with the wrong crowd." he purred locking his hand around my hip. I looked down at his hand as it pulled my hips into his and as the two were talking, I noticed the boy I had come with was gone. I looked around at Dustin to see he was back at the table with my sister and her friends. Max was also there too. I winced not wanting to miss out on being with my sister.

"Well Nysa can make her own choices." I looked between the boys upon hearing my name.

"So which is it, sweetheart? Want me to give you a ride to school or old man Harrington?" Billy asked and I looked between the two boys seeing how it wasn't even a competition on who I was going with.

"My father is driving me there." I merely replied before moving from Billy's hold and moving from the shop and throwing away my empty cup when it was done. As I looked back toward the tables, I saw that my sister and her friends were gone. I looked around now feeling crowded as I felt deserted and alone. The noise in this place echoed all around me and I just continued to look around for El until I finally found her at some clothing store. She apparently saw me and waved big at me and motioned for me to come to her. I smiled and moved toward her, but before I could take three steps, Billy was there blocking me.

"Hey what's the hurry?" he asked and I looked around him to see El was gone, already inside the store.

"I need to get to my sister." I replied. He arched a brow confused

"You're related to Sinclair?" he asked and I just tilted my head in confusion before shaking my head.

"No… why are you here?" I asked walking around him of which he spun around and followed.

"Well truth be told, I came to see you." he said. I shot him a two second glance before looking ahead and walking.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe I felt some kind of connection to you back there." he said. I didn't have to look at him to show I didn't believe him.

"I made you climax and now you want the chance to make me climax is that?" I asked casually, my mind fixated on my sister.

"Well when you put it like that…" he trailed off following beside me before moving to stand in front of me. "Hey, why don't you give me a chance to return the favor. I'm more than happy to."

I could feel his eyes darkening a bit as he bit his lip looking me over. But I did not have time for his mating dances to try and attempt to attract me.

"I'm sorry Billy, but I cannot lose sight of El. She is my ride home." I said walking around him and immediately he slid right back in front of him.

"What a coincidence, I have a car and can drive us both home." he said. I assumed he came to drop Max off. I tilted my head now.

"You came with your sister." I said and he shrugged carelessly.

"But I want to leave with you… and she's not my sister." he stated. I just frowned some and he sighed and looked away. "She can get a ride home with one of her loser friends." I looked him up and down. It seemed he was not going to stop pestering me until I gave in.

"Tonight. You can have your chance. I'll meet you at your car and we can go somewhere." I said. His eyes sparkled some as he smiled.

"And where would you like to go?" he asked. I shook my head not really concerning myself with that. I just wanted to hang out with El.

"I don't care." I replied and his eyes sparkled even more.

"I think I know where we can go." he said and I nodded.

"Wonderful is that?" I asked only to feel his face suddenly against mine, his lips smashing into mine. My eyes widened as I felt the warmth of his lips over mine and I leaned back from him and he sighed heavily.

"Your lips taste good. I wonder what your other ones taste like." he said huskily, and my eyes widened at his words before I hurried around him and jogged over to the clothing store. I was completely confused. Why in the world would he do that! Now I could smell the scent of his flesh in my nose and I could taste his lips on mine. They were hot and dominating. I felt my entire body growing fuzzy for a moment before shaking the feeling and heading to the store.

Once inside, I saw El standing in front of a mirror in a dress that was black with bright colors and shapes on them. She was posing all about with Max who was in a feather boa and big red sunglasses. She looked so normal, so happy. I stood there for a moment watching her before she finally saw me.

"Nysa, come on try on stuff with us!" she said already moving toward me. I shook my head and raised my hands.

"Oh no I couldn't." I replied, but already she was grabbing my hands and pulling me over to the aisle of clothes.

"There's so many options." she said with excitement. Options. That meant we could choose things we liked. I remember when all we had were hospital gowns. When our bodies began to grow and develop, we still got gowns. I found myself deep in my mind when I felt something pressed against my chest and I saw it was El placing a jean dress against me. I almost recoiled but seeing the soft smile on El's face made me look down at the dress and rethink it. I would never recoil from her.

"Pretty." she said, and I looked the dress over some more before gently holding it to my body. It did look rather stunning. "You should try it on." I looked at her bewildered for a second before nodding. She pointed out the nearest dressing room and I moved inside. I took my time changing before I was able to slip right into the dress. As I zipped up the dress, I noticed my breasts were compacted inside and now it all became too tight. I unzipped it and removed it with disappointment and changed back. I came back outside and El was waiting to see but I smiled and shook my head.

"It's too small." I merely replied and she nodded with a pout before the smile came back across her face.

"Let's keep looking!" she replied and I followed her through the aisles looking at clothes from short pants to long, to dresses to skirts. I saw a striped tank top that was green and red. It reminded me of Max's hair and so I held it up to her and she looked at it and smiled before looking at me.

"You know what I like. Ten points." she said before taking the tank top and adding it to the pile of clothes she had over her arm. I merely smiled and continued to look around. I was finally behind El.

"Eleven, where are the other boys?" I asked remembering that she did have a small group of boys around her.

"At sports shop." she said with little interest rolling her eyes. I thought about her words for a second.

"But why aren't you and Max with them?" I asked and she scoffed some.

"Because that place is for boys." she said. I tilted my head.

"Sports can only be played by boys?" I asked. I was sure that did not sound right. She shook her head.

"No. But there's nothing I like in there. And there's nothing they like in here." she told.

"Boys are clueless. This store has tons of boy clothes, but none of them are interested." Max said leaning over the rack. "And besides you should look for something hot to wear. It'll drive my brother completely insane." I tilted my head.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. She smirked.

"Because he clearly likes you… well maybe not like but wants to hook up with you and add you to his list of girls he's plowed." she said. El tilted her head some in confusion.

"Plow?" she asked. Max looked at her.

"Yeah you know do _it_." she said. El still looked confused.

"It?" she asked and I looked down at her.

"He wants to mate with me." I said and she now stiffened, her face scrunching up. That was a word she knew well.

"Why?" she asked and I shrugged.

"It's what older kids do." I replied. She then looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Are you going to do _it_ with him?" she asked. Max smirked.

"Yeah are you?" she asked. I shook my head.

"No. I will not be doing anything with him." I said. Max didn't look too convinced.

"Better tell that to him. He was pretty much jerking off to you and I could tell because he was literally screaming your name. 'Ah shit Nysa, NYSA!'" she replied as she moaned out causing everyone to look at her sharply and El and I just stared at her in pure and utter horror. After looking around a bit more, we finally met the boys back at the tables and I was immediately bombarded with questions.

"Can you move stuff with your mind?" Will.

"Do you get nose bleeds when you use your powers?" Mike.

"She can't move stuff, she can make poisons and healing potions with her skin." Dustin.

"Oh so you can poison any bullies that mess with us at school." Lucas. "Ow!" Max just hit his shoulders.

"It's not all that simple. I've only been able to heal myself. I've never healed another being before not even animals." I told.

"Have you ever used your poison before?" Mike asked. I nodded.

"Once, to paralyze an orderly who tried to hurt me." I replied. Their eyes popped.

"Woah." they all said. El just smiled.

"I gotta see this." Lucas said.

"Me too." Mike said.

"You know what this means right? El is our offense and Nysa is our defense against the mind flayer." Dustin said. Now everyone shushed him as if trying to keep some secret hidden away. I looked at them curiously.

"Don't bring that up around her until we can fully trust her." Mike whispered. El looked at him hard.

"We _can_ trust her." she said before looking at her and nodding.

"I know you all have faced horrible things. I've seen it when tracking El through the birds and other smaller beings. You've faced monsters from that other world that El had opened in the lab." I said. Mike looked at me confused.

"Wait you've seen what we've went through?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've seen many things." I said and he frowned.

"You've seen us in danger and you never thought to help us!" he all but snapped and now everyone looked away as if not wanting to contribute to the conversation. I looked at him with a defensive stare.

"I was not allowed to." I replied.

"Not allowed to? What did you need permission to help us or something?" he asked angrily and El suddenly stood up with a frown.

"Don't yell at my sister." she said angrily which made Mike look away as if embarrassed. I could feel the anger radiating off his body. I took El's hand and smiled at her warmly easing her to calm down. I looked at Mike.

"I was told I couldn't come and see El. Because of our powers, the scientists who smuggled me out, feared that our powers together could have been dangerous and could have done more damage. I wasn't ready to see her." I replied. Even though El and I were put together on numerous occasions, we never used our powers on one another or even together. We knew we were the same and so we did not see the other as a threat. El looked at me with soft eyes and sat down slowly before looking at Mike.

"Remember when Hopper kept me away from you all. It was to keep everyone safe. It wasn't just about keeping you and me apart." she said. Mike stared at her lightly and I could feel the warmth radiating off him in her direction. I glanced between the two and could sense that same warmth radiating off my sister. The two liked each other. I smiled warmly at that thought and Mike just looked at me.

"Sorry." he replied and I shook my head.

"It's alright. If any of you need help, if whatever dark force that attacked you all earlier somehow comes back, I will help you." I said looking at El who just took my hand in hers and I smiled at her. When it was time to leave, El and I sat together once more, and she just leaned her head on my shoulder.

"We have so much catching up to do." she said gently and I nodded.

"I know. And we will." I soothed and looked out the window.

When the darkness took the sky and M and M were asleep, I silently snuck out the house closing the door quietly and locking it. Just as I was turning around, I could see Billy already in his car waiting for me. I was in a lose t-shirt and shorts and I moved toward the car and got into the passenger side.

"I almost thought you were going to bail on me." he said and I scoffed.

"Even if I did, it wouldn't stop you from trying your little antics while at school." I replied and he nodded once flicking the cigarette he had in his fingers out the window.

"You're right and don't worry, once you try me you won't be able to stay away." he swooned and I just smiled at him almost innocently.

"I could say the same about you." I replied. He arched a brow and smirked before cutting on his car and taking off down the road.


	7. Chapter 7

7

The hotel Billy brought me to was moderately cleaned. The second we were in the bed room he paid for, he pinned me to the wall.

"Don't worry baby, you will not be disappointed." he said lowly as he leaned in and began kissing my neck and chin. I didn't really respond looking up at the ceiling some counting the little popcorn patterns that I could. It was strange, he was being gentle, but he did not come as the type of person who liked to be gentle. I closed my eyes trying to focus on keeping my mind clear. I didn't want another incident to happen like at the lab. I felt his hands reach up and cup my breasts hard and I groaned and pushed back against him. He pulled back and looked at me annoyed.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"You wanted a chance to make me climax right?" I asked. His lips parted like he wanted to speak but he stammered. I dropped my shorts and his eyes immediately shot down. "So do it already." If this was what teenagers my age are into when it came to mating, then I was not impressed if anything I was bored. Although I should have suggested we sit down if he was planning to use his feet again on me. But instead he squatted immediately and I watched now completely confused. He presses his face into me and in seconds I feel his fingers prodding at my vaginal lips and suddenly he spreads them open.

"What are you doing?" I asked, but I got no answer. Instead I felt something wet suddenly move around my clit. Now my body froze and my lips parted as I felt a line of electricity suddenly jolt from my vagina and up into my body. I looked up in utter fascination at this sudden feeling that began to spread into me. His tongue moved about my clit flicking and teasing it. While I was focused on this new feeling, I felt my insides began to throb. M and M did not prepare me for the feelings of what fooling around could bring me. Suddenly, I feel fingers being to press into me and I gasped as my muscles tightened up at the intruders.

Billy leaned back licking his lips before smirking.

"The new neighbor's a virgin. How interesting." he said. I felt my entire face grow fuzzy before he disappeared once more between my legs and I could feel his tongue yet again lapping at my clit before moving down to my entrance. My stomach tightened and I looked up at the ceiling once more upon feeling the new sensations grow inside me. Billy moaned gently.

"You taste so delicious." he moaned and I panted more smelling his hormones and suddenly I could smell a sweet smell myself and I gasped knowing what had just happened. I have smelled that smell before and it was pheromones. I panted more feeling myself look down at Billy.

"B-Billy. Stop." I panted only for him to lick faster now, his hands coming to lock around my hips only this time it was hot. I heard a low growl emitting from him now as I suddenly felt his lips sucking on my clit.

"Ah." I cried out shutting my eyes unaware that such pleasures could weaken my control on the natural aromas that emitted from me. My legs were trembling and I moaned more. "Billy!"

"That's right say my name." he growled. I whimpered and cried out feeling my eyes flutter shut as I could feel strange feelings stirring up inside me and I gripped his hair in response. Suddenly the pleasure was big and hard and suddenly everything was popping and exploding inside my vagina and I cried out hard feeling more and more feelings devour me. My body shook some and even as Billy licked me more I whimpered and cried out again. After a few seconds he finally stopped and leaned up looking at me with a smirk.

"God you're delicious." he said huskily looking me over. I looked at him with worry now. He tasted my pheromones. Was that a bad thing? "Now I want more." Yes that is a bad thing. I finally moved away from him and pulled my pants up.

"I have to go." I said and he looked at me hard.

"What now?" he asked and I nodded.

"You got your chance and you succeeded, we're even." I said zipping my pants up and moving towards the door before he moved in front of me.

"I got this room for an entire night." he said and I tilted my head.

"Why?" I asked and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Why do you think?" he asked reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out a square wrapper. I tense some realizing it was a condom and I looked back at him and I could sense it, the juices were going down his throat and into his body. I could smell his body reacting to it.

"I'm sorry Billy. I don't want my first time being with you." I said and his eyes squinted at me as if stunned.

"What why?" he asked and I just looked him over.

"I'm not ready." I merely replied before moving around him to open the door. I could see him glaring out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah well good luck getting home!" he called out angrily. I know he was upset, but he was a boy. If he wanted to get off, he will. As I walked to the front of the hotel, I just looked around for a moment thinking of how I could get home. I remembered the street markers and so I started to moved down the street. It was dark all around except for the street lamps. I just walked in the direction Billy had driven from.

The familiar cawing of a crow flying above me kept me at ease as I walked. I walked behind the street lights so I was not on the road, but not too close to the dark trees. The road was quiet and empty but the crow flying from post to post kept me company. I saw flashing lights coming up behind me and I looked over my shoulder seeing a car slowing down behind me. But it was not Billy.

Billy's POV

I paced across the front of the bed angrily. What the hell just happened? I ate her out and gave her the best orgasm of her life and she just leaves just like that? What was up with her? She was just as weird as Max's weirdo friends. She said she was related to the sheriff's daughter? How if she just moved here with the Parcells? Fuck was why my heart beating so fast? I knew I was angry but damn not this pissed. I slowed my walking and closed my eyes now after licking my lips. I could taste her on my tongue still. That sweet taste of her juices. Damn no girl has ever tasted that way, not even a girl who cleaned herself up good. I felt really warm now and I groaned as I started remembering the way she moaned and panted. She was definitely a virgin. She had never felt something like that before and I was able to make her feel that.

The way she moaned my name. God I wanted to hear her say it again over and over until she cums again. I panted more as I felt my dick pressing into my jeans. Fuck what was she doing to me? I started to fumble with my jeans thinking I could easily rub one out, but paused after thinking she couldn't be too far away. Maybe she needed time to clear her head and after feeling that orgasm she'd want more. I grabbed my coat and hurried out the door.

Nysa's POV

I watched as a slim, blonde haired white man got out of his car. He had large glasses and a slender build. He wore a white shirt and blue jeans and looked around some.

"Hey there sweet heart. You lost?" he asked lightly and I just looked him over some and shook my head.

"No. I am going home." I replied and he nodded.

"Well it's not safe out here for a beautiful girl like yourself to be out here in the dark by yourself." he said and I tilted my head some.

"The darkness can't hurt me. Only man can do that." I said, and he paused some and nodded smiling warmly.

"You're absolutely right. You're really smart. I know me just being here is probably making you nervous." he said and I began to take a step back so I could keep proper distance.

"No. You're just being a polite stranger agreeing to help me. But I am only a few minutes from my house. I will be fine." I replied. He now began to approach me, this time it was slower and with caution.

"You sure about that." he said carefully. The crow above me cawed loudly as if to alert the others nearby. I began to slowly frown some as a paralyzing toxin began to form under my skin and ready to use should his skin come in contact with mine.

"Positive." I replied, and the man watched me for a moment, but the sound of a roaring engine made him turn out quickly to see a familiar pinto speeding up and swerving to stop beside me. I tensed at the action and watched Billy get out with a glare pointed right at the blonde-haired man who took a few steps back.

"I don't know what kind of shit you're looking to get into, but she's not the one so I'd back the fuck off!" he threatened as he stood right in front of me. His fists were clenched and he looked to be ready for a fight. The other gentleman just raised his hands and nodded backing away to his car.

"Okay." he replied. Billy's eyes watched him hard and I just looked at the back of his hair for a moment before looking up at the sky and what I saw shocked me even more. A flock of crows were silently flying in a circular formation high in the sky. None of them made a sound and so the two men didn't even notice them. They blended in with the night, but I saw them because of the lamp. There were hundreds of them just flying around waiting almost for something. Did they sense my danger? Were they here to protect me? I merely raised my hand toward them and just waved for them to go and in seconds they cleared out from the sky disappearing into the trees and into the sky.

That was truly mystifying. The stranger drove off and Billy's eyes watched him leave before finally turning to look at me in shock.

"What were you thinking going off on your own like that!" he snapped. I blinked confused.

"I am not stupid. You were upset I wouldn't mate with you and therefore, like an infant, you were acting out and telling me you were not going to take me home." I said. He stammered some and looked away and then shook his head.

"Mate- I – Look I was just running my mouth okay, bluffing?" he said, and I frankly did not care. I needed to get home. M and M could wake up at any time and see if I was in my room. I just turned and continued to walk. "What? Where are you going?"

"Home." I merely replied and he scoffed.

"Let me take you home." he said and I paused and looked at him. He just shrugged. "It's getting late." I weighed my options and sighed and nodded.

"Fine." I replied and moved to get in his car. He followed and got in and he turned the car around and drove down the road. The silence was soothing.

"So I'm guessing we're no longer hooking up after this?" he asked lowly and I just looked at him with an arched brow.

"Are all you boys like this? Constantly wanting to hook up with girls?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm young, I'm horny, and my looks are getting me everything I want. So why not hook up and have fun?" he asked. I didn't have an answer to that and I just looked ahead.

"Well… we are both even now. I made you cum and you made me cum." I said trying out the word he used earlier. He smirked.

"Yeah we are." he said and finally looked at me after a few seconds of quiet.

"So you're a pretty chick. Why haven't you given it up before? You waiting for marriage or something?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No." I replied.

"So what?" he asked.

"I have my entire life ahead of me. I'm not like the other girls who care about her looks or who she's dating." I replied.

"Uh huh." he replied almost as if he were bored. "So what do you care about?" My sister. M and M.

"Just making it through my first day of school tomorrow." I replied. He smirked

"Don't worry. You'll make friends. I'm sure of it." he replied. I smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for saving me back there." I replied. He smirked more.

"There's crazy people out there. You gotta be careful." he replied and I just nodded taking his words into account.

We were finally entering the neighborhood and immediately saw two cop cars parked outside of my home.

"Oh no." I said with worry as I noticed Hopper speaking to M and M. Both of them looked frantic.

"Shit." Billy said with a wince as I noticed his parents were out as well talking to a police man. As we pulled up and he cut his car off, Madeline saw me and immediately ran over to the car. Once I stepped out she threw herself at me, hugging me tight.

"Oh my god, Nysa where were you, are you okay, what happened?" she cried heavily as she pulled back and took my face into her hands. "Are you hurt!" I shook my head.

"Madeline I am fine." I replied and Matthew moved up behind her.

"Where were you?" he asked and as Billy rounded the car, his parents immediately blocked his path from us.

"What the hell are you doing out so late, boy it's a school night?" Neil shouted. I noticed Billy's entire demeanor shifted and what was once a tough guy ready to fight a stranger was now a cowardly child. This fear of his was new to me.

"Dad we were just hanging out." he replied.

"You could have said something." Susan replied to Billy with worry.

"Nysa," Madeline replied looking at me firmness. I could feel how frightened she was. "You've never done something like this before. Why would you do it now?" Hopper came over with his hands on his hips. He didn't seem as worried as our parents were.

"Your folks were really worried about you both." he said. I looked at M and M.

"I'm sorry." I replied before turning to the Hargrove's. "I'm sorry Neil." Neil whipped his head at me angrily and I shook my head. "I just wanted someone to show me around in case I ever get lost or separated from my parents. I was trying to responsible and I didn't know that being out so late would worry everyone. It's not Billy's fault."

He looked at me clearly speechless and Billy just sighed heavily looking at his son.

"Get in the house. I'll deal with you later." he said through clenched teeth and Billy just closed his eyes and turned and moved with aggression toward the house. Neil just looked at me with firm eyes. "Let's just not have this happen again." I nodded quickly and Neil just nodded before Madeline took my shoulders.

"Let's get inside honey." she said and we moved to the house once the police cleared out. Once I was cleaned up and back in my room and sitting in bed, Madeline entered and sat down beside me.

"I'm sorry." I merely replied and she shook her head, her green eyes watering some.

"I thought someone from the lab and snatched you up. Somehow, someway they came into this house and took you from us." she said. She shook her head slowly sniffling some. "You know I have my demons; both your father and I share the blame in the things that happened to you and Eleven and so many others in that facility. We just stood there and watched while you were hurt and used and experimented on. For years we did nothing. We thought somehow saving you would make up for the things we've done. But when I awoke and saw you gone from your bed, I thought this was the karma coming back for us. That there was nothing we could ever do for you to make things right." she said, tears streaming more down her face. I hated seeing her sad or upset.

I felt more pain from just seeing her in tears and I gently opened my arms to her.

"Come into me." I replied lightly. She looked up at me with a soft gaze before gently scooting over toward me and lightly leaning in wrapping her arms around me and placing her head on my chest. I leaned my cheek over her head and gently soothed her.

"You saved me. I will always be grateful to you and Matthew." I whispered as my skin emitted a gentle aroma that would ease her mind and make her drowsy. She merely nodded and slowly her body grew limp on the bed as her breathing slowed just a bit. She was out like a light. I was glad I was able to help ease her mind. There was so much I am able to do, if I focused enough. Maybe those crows were ready to kill that man had I wanted them to. I would have to connect with a crow tomorrow and see deep into its mind and find the answer. I moved the blanket over us both and leaned into the bed before cutting off the lamp and letting sleep take me.


	8. Chapter 8

8

I couldn't tell if what I was feeling in the pit of my stomach was nervousness and excitement. Both feelings caused fists to tighten in my stomach. As I stared out at the forest, feeling my toes wiggle in the dirt, I realized that this was definitely a new beginning for me. I get to be around children my age and learn more about them. I looked up at the sky trying to feel them through the earth. It would be raining soon that much I know.

"Honey, you ready for me to take you to school?" Matthew called and I looked down and nodded as I turned to him. He was standing on the back porch watching me with a gentle smile. I pulled my legs from the ground and immediately felt the energy vanish in my body. I approached the front porch and Matthew handed me a towel to wipe my feet with before putting on my socks and shoes. "You had a visitor today."

I looked up at him curiously as we moved inside.

"El?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No. Billy Hargrove." he replied. I tilted my head some not expecting that answer.

"What did he want?" I asked as we moved into the kitchen. Madeline was just washing the dishes.

"It seems he wanted to give you a ride to school." she said overhearing our conversation. I tilted my head between the two adults.

"Why?" I asked.

"That's what teens do." Matthew said. I looked toward the window.

"Is he still out there?" I asked. Matthew shook his head.

"No. I told him it was for the best I drop you off on your first day. But if you want to take rides from him it's your choice." he replied.

"Once you pass your driving exam and get your license, we'll get you car." Madeline replied as she motioned her head to a brown sack that rested on the counter beside the sink. "There's your lunch. I saw on your schedule that you have gym today, so I packed you some gym clothes." I smiled and took the brown bag.

"Thanks. See you later." I replied, and Matthew and I left into the living room. My book bag was beside the door. I grabbed it and headed outside.

The drive was smooth. Neither of us spoke, instead we just listened to the radio. I looked out into the trees and up at the light poles. Crows were resting there on the wires cawing and huddling together.

"You nervous?" Matthew finally said and I looked at him.

"Hm, a little… what if the other kids don't like me?" I asked. He smiled genuinely.

"What's not to like. You're kind and smart. If no one can see you for you then they aren't worth the friendship." he said. I thought about his words for a moment.

"What if I have trouble?" I asked. His lips pursed together in thought.

"Well that's when you have to use good judgement. Remember nothing those kids say or do is worth you using your abilities on them." he said. I looked back toward the window at his words. I never wanted to hurt anyone with my abilities, only protect myself.

"I understand." I replied. Matthew smiled and nodded.

"Good." he replied. Finally a large and wide building came into view. This school was big and there were teens everywhere. Some were getting out of cars they drove and even girls were standing next to guys who drove shiny cars. School busses were dropping kids off too.

"This entire place is one school?" I asked. Matthew shook his head.

"No. The middle school is across the street. El may go there." he said. I leaned forward at the mention of her and I wondered if I would see her. Matthew pulled into the parking lot where other teens had parked their cars and were getting out. I noticed they had nice cars and were driving them. I glanced at Matthew and then at some students who seemed to be watching our car and whispering amongst themselves. Now I felt flushed and mildly…

"Embarrassed?" Matthew suddenly asked. I whipped my head at him.

"You can read my mind?" I asked and he laughed calmly.

"No. Your face says it all. It's okay to feel embarrassed. Don't worry we'll get you your own car and soon you won't need me to drop you off. If you want, I can talk to the school and see if there's a school bus you can catch to school." he explained. I looked from him and toward the sea of hormones. To ride a school bus would mean I'd be surrounded by people I didn't know. I shook my head and looked back at him.

"I'll ride with you." I said and he smiled.

"Okay, then." he said leaning in to kiss the top of my forehead. "Have a good day at school. Either I or Madeline will come and pick you up." I nodded and got out of the car. Now I felt completely absorbed into this place. Once I closed the door behind me, Matthew backed out and drove away. He gave a slight wave before disappearing. I looked over to the school blinking some feeling more fists form in my stomach. A small group of girls were looking me over smirking at each other and laughing.

I decided it would be best to follow the crowd of students and move to the school. It didn't seem weird here. I began to walk across the street and over to the school.

"Nysa!" I hear a familiar voice call out. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at Steve's familiar face.

"Steve!" I replied pausing in my walk as he paused in front of me. He seemed to have been running a lot. He panted some.

"Hey." he panted.

"Hi." I replied and he looked down at me, still smiling, after he calmed himself.

"Hey." he said again and I continued smiling.

"Hi." I replied again. He looked me over.

"Um you look nice today." he complimented, and I looked down at myself. I was just in jeans and a checkered blue and white blouse.

"Oh thank you. So do you." I replied. He chuckled nervously.

"Thanks. So you ready for your first day?" he asked as we both began to walk inside. I leaned in to my pocket and pulled out my schedule.

"I believe so. But I do not know where any of my classes are." I replied and he leaned in to me and looked over at my paper before smiling.

"Well I know where all these classes are." he said. My eyes flexed some and I smiled more.

"You do?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah… I can show you where they are if you'd like- you know so you're not late or anything." he said. That would be amazing. I nodded.

"Yes if you could I would like that." I replied. He smiled and began to point down the hallway to my first class.

Billy's POV

"The fuck were you thinking?" I asked myself in aggravation. Max looked at me with a frown.

"What I do?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, I wasn't talk to you." I blurted. How could I be so stupid going to ask to give her a ride to school in front of her dad. And I had to take my stupid stepsister to school with me. Jesus we wouldn't even be able to talk with the brat in the back seat. I thought about her all night. Thought about the noises she made in that hotel room. God she tasted amazing and I wanted to taste more. I wanted to _do_ more. But she didn't want to go any further… she didn't want her first time to be with me.

Why did that bother me as much. I've had girls wimp out because they were too scared. But she didn't look afraid. If anything, she looked strong willed, like she already knew she wasn't giving anything up to me that she didn't want to. But maybe I could change her mind. Maybe a little seduction could get her. It only took a minute or two of my tongue to get her soaked and dripping into my mouth. She tasted sweet, like honey. I needed more- no I _wanted_ more. There was something about her, something different about her. She wasn't like other girls. Something about her eyes and how they ensnared me. I wanted to know what her very core felt like and I would find out whether it was now or later, but I would find out.

Once at school, I parked in my usual spot and winked at some girls who seemed to be waiting for me. Max got out and got on her skateboard.

"If you're not back at this car before I get here, I will leave you." I threatened to her.

"I got it!" she snapped, and skate boarded away. Immediately, I began to look around for her. Did I miss her already? Was she already inside the school? Maybe I could find her before the bell rings. I saw her in the front of the school. Her hair was down, curls crazy and wild looking. I loved girls with curls. We'd make some cute curly haired babies. Fuck, I wanted to make babies with her.

_Shit get a hold of yourself!_ As I tried to calm down my insane thoughts, I stopped moving to see fucking Harrington approaching her. The two were talking and smiling and together they were walking inside the school together. I felt my body shaking violently now. Who the hell did that wannabe prince charming think he was trying to step in on my girl? My muscles were throbbing, my hands forming fists as I felt the insane urge to just punch him in the face. I did it once and do it again. I could punch him out and mount that goddess to show her who she belonged to. I began to enter the school thinking of how I was going to handle this situation.

Nysa's POV

I had World History first, then gym, then Biology, then lunch followed by math and English. Last was Spanish 2.

"Must be my lucky day. We both have biology together." Steve said and I looked up at him feeling even happier.

"Well that's good. It'll be good to have someone I am familiar with in the class." I said.

"Definitely. Maybe if we have to do any group work, we can be partners?" he asked casually, and I nodded immediately.

"Sure." I replied causing him to smile even wider. Having Steve's help has definitely lifted my spirits some. Especially since he was in a class with me. A loud ringing came over our heads and we looked up.

"Well that's the first bell. You remember where your locker is?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I do. Thanks Steve I'll see you in class." I replied and he nodded quickly.

"Definitely." he replied, and I smiled and separated from him. I returned to my homeroom which lucky for me is also my World History class as well. Since it was the first day of school, Ms. Cromwell merely stated we'd be going over class and school rules and what to expect in this class. I sat close to the window, liking how I can see the birds and other small animals running across the football field. This class was simple enough. It felt strange being in a place that didn't have M and M, but I felt this was good practice for the days that I'd have to leave them permanently since I'd be grown up and soon to be on my own. I wondered if I could survive truly on my own.

The kids in this class seemed utterly bored with the teacher's talking. She's old with wrinkles and tight white curls. She has thick rimmed glasses and a pointed nose almost like a witch and squinty eyes.

When the bell rang, I went to locker to grab my gym clothes. Once I was in the gym, Coach Levi told us to change and plan for a small work out to start off the year. Whatever that meant. I followed the other girls into the girls locker room and looked around quietly. There was one room for bathroom stalls and lockers and the other side was a large shower room. As if it were nothing, girls began to undress in front of the locker. I tensed at this action and watched with doe eyes. They were just getting dressed as if it were nothing? I hurried to one of the bathrooms, not wanting to be caught staring. I changed swiftly and locked my stuff away in an empty locker.

Coach Levi showed us different stretches to prepare us for the activity he had planned for us. I followed in the stretches noticing my hair kept sweeping against the floor.

"Purcell, better pin that mane back! I will not have any hair on my gym floor!" the large man demanded. I felt completely flushed now as I didn't have a hair tie at all. I looked at my arms just to be on the safe side. Nope nothing there. Suddenly, a girl with short brunette waves leaned over to me. She smiled.

"Here you can use mine. Don't worry I haven't used it." she said. I couldn't tell if she was lying, but I didn't want to be called out again and I didn't want to deny her kindness, so I leaned in and took it.

"Thanks." I replied and she nodded.

"I'm Nancy." she replied. I nodded back with a smile.

"Nysa." I replied. She grinned.

"Pretty name." she replied. I nodded back at her.

"Thanks." I replied and pulled my hair back. The entire hour consisted of jogging and jumping jacks and sprints. I definitely worked up a sweat. When it was time to go, I joined the other girls in the shower and just bathed quietly. The water felt cool on my skin. I shivered gently at the feeling. Slowly the showers cleared out and it was just me. I didn't mind being a little late to class. I was sure I could get away with being lost today. My hair was pinned up as to not get it wet. Before I had time to realize, large hands were under my arms and cupping my breasts immediately. I gasped, my arms raising and my body stilling.

"Enjoying your first day of school?" I heard Billy's smooth voice ringing in my ear. Before I could even think of an answer, I looked down upon feeling something between my legs. I looked down to see his shaft sliding forward and back against my vagina.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I kept my hands up as I felt Billy's hips moving slowly up against mine, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh of my breasts.

"W-what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"Well I figured since you didn't notice we have the same class, and that you're the only one who hasn't left the bathroom, I thought I'd come surprise you and see how you're taking to your new school." he said in my ear. I felt his tongue run up the shell of my ear causing a violent, involuntary shiver to burst all over my body. Now I was thinking about our entire class period. I didn't remember seeing him in gym. But then again, I wasn't really looking at too many faces. Wait he was watching to see if I came out of the bathroom?

The water sliding over our body made us both slippery against one another and I shook a bit trying to get out of his hold. The response was his fingers pinching over my nipples hard. I groaned in response.

"Are you trying to make a competition out of this or something? Trying to see how many times you can make me climax or something?" I asked. I heard him scoff playfully, his hips speeding up a bit.

"Please, I'd win that in a heartbeat." he teased. I kept my eyes forward feeling the water pool around our toes and go down the drain.

"I doubt that." I replied, feeling his left hand running down my stomach and down to my pubic bone. Suddenly, I feel his fingers at my vaginal lips stretching them out suddenly. I gasped feeling the head of his cock pushing and rubbing against my clit.

"You sure about that?" he asked huskily in my ear. I tried to pull from his hold, but his hold on me tightened.

"What do you want from me, Billy?" I asked. His chest moved into my back some.

"Hm what do I want? Maybe I just want to play with your body." he said, and I felt his teeth bite down on the top of my ear causing me to gasp out. He continued moving his body against the friction starting to make me feel warm and tingly inside.

"You know what I think," I replied panting gently as my nipples started to harden against his fingers, "I think you want my virginity so you can be done with me once you have it."

"Aw I could do that, but I would hate for you to get addicted to me once I've had you." he said roughly in my ear moving faster against me, his fingers between my legs still holding me open so I could feel him sliding over me.

"No I wouldn't." I challenged. I suddenly felt the tip of him pressed at my entrance and I gasped, trying to stand on my tip toes to get away from him.

"Aw now we shouldn't lie to ourselves. I think you're afraid you'll like me too much. Afraid you'll like what I can give you." he said, pressing his face into my cheek panting heavily against my skin. My eyes started to close as I could feel the pleasure start to grow inside my stomach. We say nothing now as he continues to rub against me, our bodies both warm. I feel my hips start to respond moving back against him. He growls in response and removes his hand from my vagina and comes up to grasp my hips and push me up against the nearest wall. "I want to feel your hot juices coat my cock." My hands pressed against the tile walls and both his hands locked around my hips.

I'm trembling with pleasure as I feel him starting to thrust against me, the throbbing in my walls was increasing. I had never felt such intense pleasure except in the hotel room last night. We were both panting and moaning as we moved against one another. I can feel it, my pheromones were dripping out of me and Billy presses against me, moving faster and harder. I wonder what was stopping him from just entering me and taking my virginity right now. He seemed like the kind of tough guy to just do it. What was he waiting on? I cried out feeling the pleasure increase quickly. My hips were moving on their own wanting to feel even more pleasure.

"Ah I'm close." Billy moans in my ear as he runs his tongue over my ear now even going as far as to move his tongue inside. I shut my eyes feeling my entire body weaken before suddenly I'm seeing fire works in my vision, my body puling hard and a long-weakened moan follows suit. Billy moans against me and I looked down to see him spurting his cum against the wall. We panted heavily our bodies shivering against one another. My legs were weak and I almost thought I would collapse onto the ground, but Billy held me up and pressed me to his chest.

"Harrington thinks he has a chance with you. Well, he's got another thought coming." he said before letting me go. I turned and pressed my back to the wall watching as he moved over into the locker room. I had a full view of his round bottom and I watched as he wrapped a towel his waist. I was in a complete daze as I just watched him ring his hair out and pull his clothes on.

"You did all of that because of Steve?" I asked suddenly and he glanced at me before moving to pull his shirt on.

"Someone's gotta show you both who you belong to." he said. I stared at him for a moment before looking down between my glistening legs. I could smell everything on me, and I wondered if that had anything to do with what just happened. Could my pheromones be bringing out the primal side of this boy? "Hey." He had a cigarette in his mouth now. I was pretty sure he shouldn't be smoking in here.

I saw him curling his finger for me to come to him. I was still a bit dazed, but I finally approached cutting the water off as he handed me a towel after looking me over completely. I quickly wrapped the towel around my body ignoring his smirk. He removed his towel and I looked away.

"No point looking away. My dick's gonna be the only thing inside you anyways." he said. I tensed and looked at him caught off guard completely by this.

"And what makes you say that?" I asked and he grinned pulling on his boxers.

"A guy just knows." he said, pursing his lips on his cigarette as he was putting on his jeans. I couldn't help but watch him now as he finally put on his socks and shoes. I was not about to get dressed in front of him. He then leaned back up and approached me looking down at me as he exhaled smoke through his nostrils. He then curled his fingers under my chin to ensure our eyes stayed connected.

"I'm winning. This counts the second time I've made you cum." he said. I stared at him almost at a loss of words before shaking my head.

"But you also… came." I said and he nodded.

"Yep, but since it was all me and you didn't do it intentionally, I'd say I'm definitely head of you." he said and I shook my head utterly confused as he began to walk toward the door.

"Ahead of me for what, and exactly is the prize here?" I asked and he smirked as he glanced back at me, cigarette back in his mouth.

"Unimaginable pleasure… for the both of us." he said. I noticed the darkness that formed in his eyes and I realized that could not be good. But it also made me curious of it was completely my powers doing this or he himself. He just smirked and walked out the door leaving me to stare at him with a somewhat competitive stare.

"Challenge accepted." I replied. If Billy's end game was to just use me for sex, why not use him too, to see the extent of my abilities? Once I was dried off and dressed, I headed for biology. The class looked already full, with large black rectangular desks that fit two. Steve sat in one of the middle desks and waved at me. I smiled and approached the desk and sat down beside him. I wonder what it was about him that made Billy so territorial. But then again they were boys, boys were always trying to excel each other when it came to popularity. It was a pretty relaxed class and I was surprised things were going so well for my first day. Minus the little competition Billy and I had, I could still say today was going well.

We watched a documentary on mitochondria and the entire class looked bored, even Steve, but I was enthralled in the movie. I wanted to know about everything that happened with cells and the body and even the body of animals.

When lunch came around, I ate outside in the court yard soaking up the sun. I didn't mind eating alone, regardless of the countless stares and whispers I was getting from other students for doing so. I didn't care. Something swift and dusty and brown hopped on the table. I looked at the squirrel sniffed around me and I just smiled reaching for a piece of the crust of my sandwich. I gave it to the young female, and she took it and scurried away. I smiled and continued to eat in silence. Suddenly, a little blue bird fluttered in front of me tweeting quickly. I knew the sound of a bird in distress. I looked around for a moment to make sure I was alone before leaning in and looking at the bird.

My eyes fogged over and I could see what it was seeing. Its vision was moving about wildly, and I saw that it had came from the trees behind the middle school. It had seen El. She was running swiftly, eyes in utter panic. She was running somewhere. Finally the bird flew ahead until it landed at the table in front of me. It sensed the power she possessed and came to find me.

"Nysa!"

My head snaps up and my connection with the bird is broken as it flutters away. I turned and stood up upon seeing El running up to me.

"El what are you doing here?" I asked. She grabbed my hands immediately tugging at them.

"Will. He hurt himself bad. Please help! Come!" she said pulling me suddenly. I knew something was very wrong, the tone of her voice screamed emergency. It had to be if she left to find me. I let her pull me and she led me from the high school. But I'd follow my sister anywhere. We were running toward the middle school, all the way to the back. In the distance I could hear screaming and I now picked up speed. I was running past El even. We moved into the trees and we followed the screaming until I found the boys near a river, on their knees and huddled around Will who was on the ground crying. Mike saw me and stood up running to me.

"Will's leg is broken! We were trying to do a class project and he stepped in a big ass hole and I heard a crack!" he explained wildly, and I hurried over to him. Will was pale and breathing heavy as I looked at his right leg. It was definitely swollen, and he was definitely panicking. Dustin looked at me, his face completely flushed.

"Can you help him!" he asked. I dropped to my knees and looked his foot over.

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!" he was chanting.

"Will breathe." I said, but he was too panicked, and he was just looking at his leg crying and panting. I grabbed his face and made him look at me. "Come into me." His eyes fogged over immediately I started to move behind him as he just drifted back.

"What is she doing?" Lucas asked in a panic. El just watched and I wrapped my arm around Will's shoulders, locking my fingers together and placing them against his chest.

"Come into me." I whispered back and began to gently rock. My voice should be an echo in Will's mind and his eyes started to close as he just rested against my body. I could feel his heart beating fast, his fear and pain radiating off him and into me. "Come into me."

"Nothing's happening!" Mike said.

"Trust her!" El said and I tuned them out, focusing on Will. Our legs were against each other, but the clothes stopped the contact.

"El, roll our pants legs up hurry!" I said and she nodded quickly and got down on her knees pulling my pants legs up. Mike did the same for Will. Will suddenly yelped at the pain and I shushed him gently.

"Come into me." I whispered again. The fog was heavy in his eyes and he fell back against me. I could feel cool liquid moving from my body into his and I just slowly rocked him and held him as my healing powers moved into his.

"Woah. Look." Dustin pointed and immediately the swelling in Will's foot started to go down, the bone mended itself, and after a few more seconds, I gently let Will go. The foggy look in his eyes faded he blinked some and began to look around.

"Woah what happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"You broke your ankle." Lucas said.

"But I think Nysa healed you." Dustin said.

"Can you stand?" Mike asked and Will looked around at them before looking back at me. I let him go and Mike raised his hand to his friend and Will took it and let himself be pulled. He started to stand, and I followed suit. He stood right up and blinked rapidly looking down at his feet and slowly rotating his ankle.

"It doesn't hurt." he said as if stunned. He looked around at his friends and began to hop about smiling big. "It doesn't hurt!"

"Woah it worked. Nysa you did it!" Dustin said. I began to smile warmly and watched as the young boys huddled around their friend.

"You really can heal!" Mike said in aw. El just looked at me and smiled before throwing her arms around me.

"Thank you, sister." she said. Seeing their happy faces made me happy. To be able to help them made me feel warm and happy on the inside. In the lab, I was always expected to use my defenses as a means of hurting someone. My toxins and silent paralysis gasses did horrible things to people. I felt shame, but I didn't want to be punished.

"I feel your pain." El suddenly said and I looked down at her and she looked up at me with hopeful eyes. "No one will ever hurt you again." I smiled at her words and hugged her tight to my body.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Notes

Sorry for the lack of update on this fic. I literally forgot the plot and then boom it came back to me so I will be updating more.

10

I watched Mike and the young boys walk Will back over to their school. El stood beside me for a second and looked up at me for a second smiling warmly up at me.

"I'm glad we found each other." she said. I smiled down at her and nodded as she wrapped her hand in mine for a second. I could immediately feel the bond, feel her power moving through me as I moved through her.

"Me too." I said looking toward the boys then back at her. "Go. You shouldn't be late for class." She nodded before looking at me quizzically.

"See you later?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled and let go of my hand and ran after her friends. I smiled as I watched her before it faded. Friendship. What did that feel like? I heard the bell ringing from the high school and knew lunch was over. I turned and moved back to the lunch table and grabbed my things and went back inside. Math was my next class which came and went. That girl, Nancy is also in that class. She's sitting next to some boy with swoopy brown hair and a brown coat. I could smell the different chemicals in their bodies the closer they were to each other. They are a mated pair, I had concluded.

A part of me wanted to connect with the two, only because I knew the girl. But my stomach formed knots and I made sure not to sit near them. What could I possibly say to them to form a connection if even a small one? Once math was over, I headed out into the hallway and back to my locker. I had to walk the halls a few times before finally having to ask a teacher where my English class was. Once I was directed, I walked inside and looked around the large class room. They had the same desks as my biology class. This meant I would have to share space with someone. Just as my eyes were reaching the back, I tensed at who was sitting alone in the back, smirking at me as he leaned back into his casually. You guessed it. Billy Hargrove. My pelvis felt tight all of a sudden. Girls sitting at other desks were staring at him. I noticed most of them were sitting around him, gazing at his male beauty, but not sitting beside him. Did they not want to sit with him? Were they nervous.

A black woman in a nice dress and soft curls approached me. She had firm eyes and a serious face.

"Hey, class is about to start, please find a seat." she said. I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I replied moving into the class room wondering who I should sit with. There was a seat in the middle and I was about to ask the young girl if I could sit there.

"Hey friend why don't you come sit with me!" Billy waved with excitement. The girls all gawked and looked at me as if stunned. I blinked rapidly and groaned thinking I really shouldn't. But then again, he and I were in competition and I wanted to win. I sighed and moved to the back of the class. He licked over his teeth with excitement as I sat beside him. He leaned into me.

"Hi." he said innocently. I just shot him a look of warning. He chuckled. "Don't worry. I won't try anything… unless you think we can get away with something." I scoffed.

"You're an animal." I said. He smirked.

"And you like it." he shot back. I sat my bag down and just watched as Ms. Liam closed the door and introduced herself to the class.

"I will have no slackers in this class room. If you feel you're falling behind we do have study groups after school hours that you can attend. But this is English. I'm sure no one will have problems here." she said almost teasingly. The class chuckled now. As she went over the books and folders we'd need for class, I noticed Billy's knee knocking against my own rubbing slightly against mine too. I tried to ignore him until I felt his foot rubbing against mine. I mouthed for him to stop and he just smirked as if heavily amused. His hand suddenly slid over my knee beneath the desk and I smacked his hand away.

"What are you trying to do?" I whispered angrily at him.

"What does it feel like?" he teased. After a full minute of denying his games, he left me alone with his body. Yet he was smirking and winking at me every second he got. The girls around me did not seem too happy that Billy was giving me attention. Once the bell rang, I got up quickly and headed for the door. Once I moved out into the hall, I made a long line to my locker. I glanced once over my shoulder to see no one was following. I got to Spanish class and saw Nancy's mate sitting off to the side of the class. The desks were individual thankfully. I noticed most of the desks were full except two beside him. He seemed very withdrawn. Like a wounded animal who stayed just outside of its herd. I decided to take the desk beside him since it was my only option. He just glanced at me and I just gave a polite nod and looked ahead.

I was ready to be done with his day. Mr. Hernandez began teaching immediately. He was teaching us verbs and how to conjugate them. Sadly, I did not understand the new words he was trying to teach the class. I never had to learn a new language and so discovering all the new information made my head swell a bit. I was mildly discouraged that for most of the class period, I couldn't understand a single word he was saying. I was drawing blank upon blank. When the bell rang, I hurried out of the class room. I didn't stop moving until I got to my locker and began to pant heavily. I placed my knuckles to my lips in shock. There was never a subject I couldn't understand. But finally, I have met my match. I was going to fail this class. I knew it. I closed my eyes feeling soft tears fall down my cheeks. People were staring to stare as they passed me. I placed my bag in my locker, wiped my face and headed out to the front of the school in search of Matthew. I searched the parking lot and did not see his car. I stood near the doors of the school looking for him. I waited… and waited… and waited… until all of the busses began to leave and the teenagers were clearing from the parking lot.

I had no way of telling time, but I knew it would be getting late soon. I wondered where Matthew was. Did he forget about me? I began to walk across the street toward the sidewalk that would take me down the street and away from the school. The building was getting smaller and smaller and I looked up at the sky to see a few crows flying across the sky. I looked ahead watching as the cars passed me. I looked to my left at the trees that began to grow and lead into the forest as I continued walking. I had to take a few turns, but the roads were still familiar to me. The side walk disappeared and I had to walk on the side of the road now making sure not to get hit by any cars. There was forest all around me now.

There was a quick cawing coming from above me. I looked up at the trees to see a crow cawing down at me. I looked back down and finally stopped as I looked at the man across from me. It's the same man from before. He's in a collared shirt and jeans. He's staring at me with what looks like polite eyes.

"We meet again." he said. I stared at him for a moment and he looks around as if he is looking out for someone. "But now it seems it's just the two of us." I watched as he reached behind his shirt and pulled out a silver gun. My body tightens and I frown lightly.

"Don't worry," he said raising his other hand. "I don't plan to hurt you as long as you do as I say. Okay?" I was quiet as I looked around wondering what it was I should do. The man raised the gun at me, pointing it at me.

"Let's go for a walk." he said motioning his gun toward the woods.


	11. Chapter 11

11

I knew I was in danger, not because the man pulled a gun, but because of the sinister look in his eyes. He raised the gun back toward me.

"Move." he demanded. I raised my hands a bit and nodded.

"Can I take off my shoes at least? I don't… want them to get dirty." I said. He looked at me almost confused before looking around some more.

"Okay, hurry up." he said quickly. Now I no longer felt I was in danger. I leaned over and quickly kicked off my shoes and peeled off my socks placing them inside my shoes. Now the man stepped closer to me. "Go." I nodded and moved off the street and the second my naked feet stepped onto the earth I was filled with numerous sounds and noises feeling my head. The insects and birds and squirrels in the trees saw the danger I was in. The two of us stepped more into the forest, the man approaching me fast.

"Walk ahead." he demanded. I just nodded and started to walk, my back to him now. What was he going to do? The buzzes of insects and the chirping of birds slowly began to fade out as we walked. "I thought you'd be the one that got away." I feel his hand grip my shoulder and stop me now as he pinned me to a tree, the gun facing me now causing me to lift my head up some to get away from it. The man smirked more.

"Never had a black girl before." he said using the gun to gently move down my neck. I just stared at him now mildly shaking. "Don't worry. If you do what I say I may let you live." But I did not trust his words. They seemed mechanical as if he was used to saying it so much. The quick smirk on his lips confirmed it. He placed his other hand now between my legs cupping at my crotch immediately and I whimpered out at how hard he squeezed. He smiled at my noises.

"You like that don't you?" he asked. I just stared up at him for a moment before looking away. His hand grabs my face violently hard forces me to look at him. "DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK AWAY!" My entire body was giving off an odorless smell. His face was close to mine and I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he leaned back just a bit and began to unzip his pants with his free hand. He pointed the gun right into my heart and I gasped out feeling my heart pounding harder. Once his pants were down, he quickly removed my shirt with one hand then started to play with my pants as well. He was moving too quick, and getting too desperate for he was fumbling to unzip my pants. As he did this, I shot a glance down to his body and noticed his penis was standing at attention, but not only that, but I could see the sores that were at the tip of him and the shaft.

He has a sickness. I looked up at him now once he finally got my pants undone.

"What happened?" I asked genuinely concerned and he paused now and looked at me for a moment almost stunned as he looked down at himself and then up at me. He looked put off and confused. His body is shaking a bit.

"Love… love happened." he said. As he said this, I noticed a large black blur running toward us. I looked back at the man who looked almost sad before looking angry. "And it turned into betrayal. You think she loves you, and then she lies and gives you something you can't ever get rid of." I stared at him for a moment before gently raising my hands to meet his cheeks. He leans back and my hands still for a moment before continuing to press them to his cheeks. He stills for a moment and looks at me completely stunned. I pull him to me slowly and he lets me guide him and gently I press my lips to his giving a soft peck.

"I'm sorry." I whispered before kissing him and slowly he responds attempting to deepen the kiss, and slowly I pull back seeing the black bear that was coming up behind us, standing high on his back legs. "Good bye."

His eyes look confused, and suddenly I push him back and he stumbles back just as the bear roars and bites down on his left shoulder with its massive jaws. The stranger yells loudly and a loud bang erupts from his gun. I drop to the ground immediately, looking up to see the bear dragging him away from me by his ankles before climbing on top of him and swiping its massive claws into his chest. His flesh ripped like tissue paper, so quickly Blood is spewing out onto the ground and onto me as I watch in horror. He tries to punch at the bears face and the bears backs away giving the man space to try and crawl away, but the bear runs after him and bites down on his back causing the man to scream loudly in pain.

But we are deep in the woods. No one would hear him scream in pain. I panted heavily and moved to zip up my pants and find my shirt. I found it and began to pull it back on. The blood seeped through my shirt. I remained on the ground watching as the bear was now throwing the body around and against trees. The man was dead. Now the bear was just playing with a corpse. I finally got to my feet watching with a blank gaze. The earth did not want me to be in danger, and I am the earth. The odor I had emitted was channeled through the live force string- the connection I had with the planet. The bear must have felt I was in danger and came to help me. Now I was just standing there watching as the large male bear approached me. It stood on its back legs and roared victoriously to the trees above. Once it was back on all fours it gave a low and almost soft roar before placing its snout against my stomach and smelling me. I slowly began to smile with relief and began to wrap my arms around the bears head. The sounds of the forest glided all around me. There was peace again in this area. I looked at the body of the man. He was just a pile of shredded flesh and meat. Now was not the time to mourn the actions of what I had done. I needed to get home. I looked at the animal, our eyes connecting and my eyes fogging over.

The bear began to crouch down in front of me and the fog faded after a few seconds from my eyes. I climbed atop of the bear and it leaned up and began to turn from the bloody corpse. Slowly and sluggishly it began to walk in the direction of my home.

I had never killed before. Never with my hands. My toxins caused long term damage to people, ruined lives. But I have never been used in such an uncontrolled environment such as this. If they were still alive, the boys in the lab would have been proud of me. But this was not a happy day for me. That man should not have died. But he should not have tried to hurt me either. The sickness he had is an infection he could never rid himself of. If he had placed himself inside me, who knows if I would have been able to heal from that infection. How would my body have reacted? I was glad I didn't have to find out. I leaned over onto the bear and just rested my cheek against the scruff of his neck. He knew where to go.

Normal POV

It was dark and police cars were out in front of the Purcell home. Hopper was in between Madeline and Matthew. Madeline had just finished shoving her husband, her face wet and red with tears.

"How could you not be there to pick her up!" she yelled utter pain.

"The meeting ran longer than usual. She knew not to leave the school until I got there!" Matthew yelled.

"Alright calm down both of you! We have cops all over the town looking for her. She will turn up!" Hopper yelled as Madeline gripped her hair crazily.

"Maybe someone saw where she went." she said. Immediately the two parents ran across the street over to the Hargrove residence. The second they knocked on the door, Neal was there. Matthew was holding a distraught Madeline.

"Neil Nysa is missing." Madeline replied hysterically.

"Neil, is your son home?" Matthew asked. Neal was already frowning.

"What he do now? BILLY!" he yelled. After a few seconds, his son was standing behind him.

"What?" he asked. Already not liking his attitude, Neil grabbed the back of Billy's neck and pulled him close to the door way.

"Nysa Purcell is missing. You know anything about that?" he asked. Immediately, Billy's eyes widened as he looked at the two red heads.

"No. I saw her at school." he said.

"Did you see her leave with anyone?" Matthew asked. Hopper was just approaching.

"Did anyone bother her at the school?" The chief asked. Billy shook his head.

"No. How long has she been missing?" he asked.

"All day!" Madeline cried.

"CHIEF!" a cop yelled and everyone turned and looked across the street noticing the cops were running toward the back of the Purcell house. Hopper, Madeline and Matthew darted across the street to join the police. Billy tore from his father's hold.

"BILLY!" he yelled, but Billy ran behind the three. As the parents rounded behind the house, joining the police with flashlights looking into the trees as someone was walking out of the darkness. Madeline's eyes widened as she covered her mouth in horror. Walking out with a soft strut of her hips, was their daughter, covered in blood. Billy's eyes widened as he saw her coming out shaking. Madeline ran through the police.

"Nysa! Nysa, are you hurt?" she questioned the girl who just stopped in front of her mother. Matthew ran up behind his wife. Her hands ran over the young girls face who just looked out to Hopper who stared in horror. "What is this? What happened, baby? What happened?" Madeline was bawling now as Nysa's body shook violently and she closed her eyes and just buried her face into Madeline's chest wrapping her arms around her. Hopper was no stranger to the hidden craziness that went on in their town. He knew something happened. Something not natural.

Back in the darkness of the forest, flies were hovering all over Ethan Puzzleman. The animals did not touch him, the forest did not want him. The vultures would not feast on his flesh tonight. Slowly, a dark shadow began to emerge from the earth and wrap itself around the body. The shadow seeped into his wounds, his ears, his nose, the pores in his skin. The earth beneath the corps opened and swallowed it whole.

Back in his home, Will was brushing his teeth, preparing for bed. However, his body froze and his eyes widened as he began to feel that familiar shiver in the back of his neck. His body was covered in chill bumps. His stomach tightened and he felt his entire body suddenly shake violently. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dropped to the ground, but not before his head hit the edge of the tub. He began shaking and foaming at the mouth. Joyce, upon hearing the strange thud from the bathroom as she rounded the hallway, looked toward the bathroom.

"Will, honey are you alright?" she asked as she moved over to the door. As soon as she looked inside, her eyes widened with horror. Her scream filled the entire house.


	12. Chapter 12

12

Nysa's POV

I was sitting back on the hospital bed in a hospital gown. My hair was wet, and my body was fresh from the shower I took. I had given a description to the sketch artist and now Madeleine was sitting beside me, her hand never left mine while Matthew stood behind her rubbing her shoulder. They wanted to do a rape kit, but I refused. Hopper stood at the end of the bed with a note pad. It was just the four of us.

"So you decided to walk home, when the man approached you." he said telling some of the story back to me. I nodded once.

"Yes." I replied.

"Have you ever seen him before?" he asked. I nodded again.

"The other night. I was hanging out with Billy when he wanted to give me a ride home. I refused." I replied. Hopper nodded writing more down.

"Okay. So today… you decided to walk home." he said. Matthew stepped forward.

"I take full responsibility. I didn't know my meeting would run long. We never taught Nysa what to do when finding herself alone." he said. I looked at Matthew. He was used to taking responsibility for me in the hospital. If I didn't do something right, it was because I was not taught, and he oversaw teaching me.

"It's okay, Matthew. I'm not a child anymore. I should have waited for you to come." I replied. I could feel the guilt from our ride to the house to the hospital. Plus he and Madeline were fighting the entire time. Hopper nodded raising a hand to bring the attention back to him.

"Nysa, can you tell me what happened after he had the gun?" he asked. I nodded looking at him.

"He told me to go in the forest… he wanted me to touch him down there… he had a sores down there." I replied. Tears streamed down Madeline's pale cheek as she grabbed Matthew's hand with her other hand. I looked down some. "He was touching me…" Hopper winced some and nodded.

"Just take your time. Did he… assault you?" he asked carefully. I was stiff some as I looked at him shaking my head slowly, remembering his hands on me.

"No. He didn't get the chance." I replied faintly. Hopper tensed as if preparing himself.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. I inhaled some remembering he is El's father. He was good with strange. I looked down now at my left hand that rested atop of the blanket.

"A bear came…" I trailed off finally looking up at Hopper who just stared at me almost blankly.

"A bear?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. A bear came and attacked him and killed him." I said. Madeline looked at me now with wet eyes.

"So that blood is his." she said almost with relief. I nodded at her.

"Yes. He didn't hurt me." I said.

"A bear." Hopper replied and I looked at Matthew.

"He let me take my shoes off before walking into the forest." I replied. Both M and M inhaled and looked at each other. Matthew looked at me with a nod.

"Nature helped you." he said. I nodded looking back at Hopper.

"He wanted to give me his sickness… and then probably kill me." I said. Hopper nodded and closed his pad.

"Well… guess there's nothing else to be said. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time and that bear was in the right place at the right time." he said. There was a knock at the door and we all looked to see another officer come in. Calvin Powell, I heard his name was came in.

"Got a hit on that sketch you gave us. You just came in contact with Ethan "The Virus" Puzzleman. A thirty-six-year-old from Springfield, Illinois. He's been a suspect in the murder of five other women. Twelve other girls have stepped up and identified him as the man who infected them with the herpes simplex virus." he explained handing Hopper what looked like a picture. Madeline winced.

"A killer infecting woman with herpes?" she asked. Hopper's eyes popped.

"Yeah, it's the same guy. Other counties reached out to us just the other day warning us of him. We've been keeping an eye out on him but no one's seen him until now." he said.

"Seems like he got a taste for killing after infecting women wasn't enough." Powell replied as he shook his head. Hopper nodded before looking at his partner.

"Give us a moment?" he asked. His partner nodded and left the room and the larger officer finally looked at me.

"Is he dead?" he asked lowly. M and M looked at me and I looked at him with a look of guilt.

"Yes." I replied. Hopper nodded looking at my parents who looked at him worried of what he would do. He then looked back at me and sighed heavily.

"So the story is, this man kidnapped you with the intent to not just sexually assault you but to possibly kill you. An aggressive bear just so happens to be coming by and decided you both were in its territory and so it attacked and Puzzleman. You were in such shock from the blood getting all over you that you ran away thinking the bear would come after you, got lost and eventually found your way back home." he explained. Madeline's body inflated with relief as the three of us looked at each other and nodded. The sheriff nodded as well. "Case closed."

Matthew sighed happily and Madeline hugged me, but before I could register the hug I felt complete panic as I leaned forward and looked around. Will's face was immediately in my mind with blood all over his face.

"Will." I said gently making everyone look at me worried.

"HELP, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MY BOY!" I heard a woman scream. Hopper immediately turned to the door and ran out it. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. I could feel him in my body and it felt light, hollow almost. Something had happened. I slowly moved from my bed. Madeline looked at me with concern as I moved to the door.

"Nysa, don't!" she called out standing up and following behind me wrapping her arms around my body. "There's been enough panic in our lives. Let's go home." I thought about her words for a moment, feeling the overwhelming stress in her body before nodding.

"Yes… let us go home." I replied. It was already late, but I was discharged, and the car ride home was quiet. After we got home and I was in more comfortable clothes, Matthew was sitting on the side of the bed looking at me with calm eyes.

"I'm sorry I left you unprotected." he replied lowly taking my hand. I looked up at him with a tilt of my head.

"You can't protect me from everything." I said. He gave a light smile.

"I could at the lab." he said. I shook my head.

"I was a prisoner at the lab." I replied lightly and his smile faded, and he looked away.

"I know that… you don't know this, but Madeline and I… we lost our baby to sudden infant death just a week before you were put in our arms and in our care." he said. "You were scared and alone and we knew it was a sign that you were meant to be our daughter. From the second we put you in the lab's nursery we plot your escape. Everything we planned seemed to fail. There seemed to be no way to getting you out and so we did our best to raise you in a facility that didn't see you as a human." he explained lightly. I inhaled at his words listening, remembering how the security men looked at me as if I were nothing.

"But you did. You saw me as a human." I said looking up at him and Matthew nodded sniffling some.

"When El managed to get out, we knew you'd be punished because of your bond with her. So in the midst of the chaos, we took you." he explained and I nodded remembering how they quickly took me from the facility. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew I trusted them.

"And for that, I thank you, for giving me a chance to live." I replied. Matthew smiled warmly and leaned in and embraced me. I wrapped my arms around him for a moment before he leaned back.

"Not all men are like the man you met today. You will need to use good judgement when coming face to face with strangers." he informed. I nodded slowly.

"I understand." I replied. He nodded and kissed my forehead before leaving the room. The light faded and I leaned back into the pillow as I thought about the day, thought about the man killed. He would be a thing of the past after today and now all I could think about was Will. Was he in danger? I did not know. But I was sure El or her friends would let me know. The next morning, I was dropped off by Matthew.

"I will be here when you're finished with school. I promise." he replied. I nodded and stepped out and joined the rest of the students entering the school. As I was walking to my locker, I saw the back of a certain Hargrove. Billy had on a tight grey shirt and blue jeans. As I neared my locker, he turned to me looking perturbed.

"Excuse me." I said and he looked me over.

"What the hell happened to you last night?" he immediately asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I replied opening my locker only for him to close it. I looked at him with a glare.

"Bullshit. You were covered in blood last night." he said leaning into me. I shrugged.

"So?" I replied and his jaw tightened.

"So? So what happened?" he asked and I groaned.

"Why do you care huh?" I asked clearly annoyed.

"Because my dad-" he snapped before looking down to the ground and then looked up at me. "My dad thinks I did something to you." I could see the look in his eyes that he was stressed and on edge. I didn't have time to argue, for I didn't want to argue with anyone right now.

"Like it's any of your business but I was attacked and managed to escape. That's it." I said prying my locker open again and he looked me over. He looked at me stunned now.

"Shit, by who?" he asked taking hold of my shoulder to press it back so the front of my body was facing him. Immediately his eyes roamed all over my body and I rolled my eyes.

"The man from our little hotel adventure. He caught me while I was walking home." I said. He frowned.

"Shit why the hell were you walking home?" he asked. I began to grab my books and place my bag inside.

"I had no ride home." I said and his jaw clenched now, and he looked around.

"You could have asked me." he said.

"Why would I do that?" I asked closing my locker.

"Because I told your parents I would look after you, that's what neighbors do." he said. I exhaled through my nostrils and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Oh please. You just want another chance to get back between my legs." I said. He scoffed a bit.

"Well when you say it like that…" he said. I rolled my eyes and walked around him, only for him to catch my forearm. "I'm driving you home after school." I looked him over some noting the bass in his tone and the alpha like stance he took. I scoffed now.

"Yeah, I'll think about it." I said pulling my arm from his hold and walking off to class. Who did he think he was? Asking me questions about family business? The nerve of him. But was it all him? He tasted the fluid from between my legs and I was inwardly worried about the affect it could cause on him. Maybe I should ask M or M. My face shrived up at the thought of talking to them about this matter. It was so… embarrassing. No I would have to figure this out on my own.


	13. Chapter 13

13

All throughout the day, I thought about Will. Something was definitely wrong. He must have injured himself. But he was at the hospital. Hospitals cure people. He would be okay.

I was upset first period ended so quickly. I wasn't ready for gym remembering Billy was in it. Coach Levi declared today we would be playing a game called dodge ball. I was unfamiliar with the game, but did not want anyone to know I was unfamiliar with the game. The coached called everyone by last name pointing to either his left or right in the middle of the gym. I was called to the right… where Billy was. He wiggled his eye brows at me.

"Look at that fate is just weaving us together." he said.

"I wouldn't call it fate." I replied.

"So you taking me up on my offer for that ride home?" he asked. I looked at him with polite eyes this time.

"I can't. after what happened last night, I am sure my father will want me driving home with him." I said. He licked his lips some before nodding and looking down some.

"You were covered in blood… did that creep…" he trailed off looking up at me with curious eyes. I shook my head.

"No. A wild bear came just in time and attacked him before he could really do anything." I said and his jaw clenched some before nodding.

"Well glad you're okay." he said, and I nodded my thanks smiling at him before looking at the other children who were around us.

"So how is this game played?" I asked. Billy gave me a dumbfounded look.

"You've never played dodgeball before? Where have you been living all this time?" he asked. A lab. Before I could say just that he began pointing to a basket of red balls. "So the goal is to throw those balls at the other side. You hit someone to get them out. If they catch the ball you've thrown then you're out. If you catch a ball they throw then they are out. When there is one person left on a team the other team pelts the remainder to get them out." He seemed excited about that and I tilted my head confused.

"Why?" I asked. Now his smile stiffened some.

"Because that's the game. But the fun part is you get to hit people in the face with balls. But if you're the last person on the team and you catch a ball then all your team mates get to come back and the game either ends or keeps going!" he told. I blinked some and looked at the other team. Some of the boys were stretching and pointing at people on the other side they planned to hit. The girls were huddling together as if planning to work together. I tensed.

"I don't think I want to play." I said.

"Aw don't worry, pumpkin, stay behind me and I'll protect you." Billy purred and, I just gave a mild glare at him. Coach Levi began to toss the balls out onto the floor and I just watched kids running to grab them. He then blew his whistle hard.

"BEGIN!" he said and to me it was absolute mayhem. Teenagers were yelling and red balls were flying all over the gym hitting the wall, hitting shoulders and legs. Some balls were caught and kids were leaving the floor to sit on the bleachers. If I got hit then I wouldn't have to play.

"Purcell move your feet!" Coach Levi demands. Balls were flying around me and I felt ready to accept them, but instead, my body side steps, jumps back, and I even dodge without really thinking. Each one misses me. One girl aims right for me and I stand there and let the ball fly to me, but my hands come up on cue and catch it. Coach Levi points to the girl and motions for her to sit down. She stomps her feet and moves to the bleachers.

I didn't realize my reflexes were this sharp. Two balls flew right to me and I jumped forward so they landed behind me. My shirt was suddenly pulled and I was being pulled back. I gasped and looked to see it was Billy.

"Don't get too close to the line or else they can get you!" he said running around me to pelt some boy in the face. This game had many rules. I continued to dodge them. Every time I was close to getting hit, Billy was there to catch the ball. I began to grow annoyed until I was commanded to play more and catch some balls if needed. I groaned and nodded. But somehow, I managed to catch every ball thrown at me getting more and more players out. A ball hit Billy in the chest and he smirked sadistically, pointing at one of the boys before moving to sit down on the bleachers. One ball was flying at me and I wanted to try something. I turned to the side and let my arm stick out in the direction of the flying ball. I spread my arms out like a eagle and pointed my fingers right out.

The ball rolled over the top of my left palm and just rolled down my arm, over my shoulder then neck and all the way down to the other side until my right palm turned up and my hand quickly caught the ball before it could fall off and I had already locked my eyes on the girl who threw the ball. I turned my body quick and threw the ball right back hitting her in the side. Coach Levi blew his whistled and pointed at her. I blinked and smiled finding the amusement in this game. I crouched some and focused on everyone who was remaining other opposite side. Two boys tried to throw a ball at me and I dodged one and caught the other. I threw the ball again and got a boy in the leg and I felt powerful as I was winning. I could hear teens on my team cheering for the bleachers and I saw Billy whooping and shouting.

I smiled at him and looked back only to see a ball flying right at my face. I gasped and leaned back, feeling the ball just inches from my face as it slides past me. I lean up with a frown and hurry to grab another ball before throwing it hard, pelting that same boy right in the face. He fell to the ground hard and made everyone go ooh. The whistle blew again.

"Alright time out!" Coach Levi called as he ran to check on the boy. I was tensed now coming back to my senses and realizing I had hurt the kid.

"Hey you can't do that to my boyfriend you bitch!" some girl shouted and I turned to see her speeding up to me and before I knew she shoved me hard. I growled and before I could stop it, my fist came up and connected with her face. She shrieked before falling to the ground and I was closing in to jump on her, before arms wrapped around my body and raised me up some.

"Woah woah easy Pumpkin!" Billy said calming me down. The game was definitely over now. The boy I hit was alright, the girl punched not so much. She had a nose bleed and I was now sitting in the principal's office with Madeline standing behind me with one hand on her hip and the other pointed and drawing circles in the air.

"She has been through quite a lot lately and from the story you told me, it seems she was acting out of self-defense since the other girl shoved her. Why isn't she in here?" she questioned.

"Mrs. Purcell pushing is one thing punching is another." Principal Salem said. I felt guilty. I hurt two people today because of the insane adrenaline rush I felt just playing a common school game.

"I'm sorry." I spoke up. Madeline placed her hands on my shoulder.

"Do not apologize for defending yourself. I'm guessing the coach wasn't watching so he couldn't do his job in making sure my child was not attacked!" she snapped. I could feel the rage radiating off her body. The events from yesterday were still boiling in her body. I could feel her body shaking from her hands alone.

"Mrs. Purcell, we haven't notified the other girl's parents so everything will be okay. Nysa will not be in trouble since someone did speak up on her behalf." he said. Now I looked mildly stunned. Billy. Madeline raised her arms.

"Then why was I called!" she yelled. I could feel her anxiety raising so silently I emitted a soothing and odorless spore that would calm everyone down now. Principal Salem took enough breaths to be able to nod slowly.

"You're right Mrs. Purcell you shouldn't have been called. I'm sorry about that." he said with a smile nodding some and leaning back in his chair as if he were content. Madeline was huffing and puffing before looking down at me knowing she couldn't fight my spore. She took deep breaths as well and nodded.

"Good. Well if nothing else I am going back to work." she said and Principal Salem nodded smiling some more.

"Cool. Cooooool. Nysa you're free to go." he said rolling his wrist in the direction of the door. I smiled and nodded and Madeline and I left the room. As we moved down the hall, I stopped emitting the spore and she sighed some looking down at me.

"I'm sorry for losing my cool like that. After what happened yesterday, I just snapped." she said shaking her head. I nodded taking her hand.

"It will be okay." I assured her. She nodded and just pulled me into a hug.

"Okay. Well I will head back to work." she said and I nodded.

"Okay." I replied and watched her turn and move down the hall before I suddenly stopped her. "Madeline… um can I ride home with Billy today?" Her eyes flexed stunned.

"Oh, sure honey." she said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied, and she smiled warmly. I was still in gym class and felt I should just skip it so I walked out to her car with her and watched her drive away. She waved and honked and I waved back. As she left the school entrance another car was speeding in. A dark-haired woman was coming up into the curve. Not liking how fast she was driving I merely turned and moved back to the school doors.

"Nysa! Are you Nysa!" the woman calls out in a panic. I turned to see she parked in front of the building and was running over to me. I frowned a bit.

"Who are you?" I asked quickly and she just looked me over.

"I'm Joyce. Will's mother." she said. The panic in her tone matched the panic of the woman from last night.

"I am Nysa." I replied and she sighed with relief.

"Please. I need you to come with me to the hospital. Will's hurt. Hopper said you are like Eleven and have powers. He says that El told him you healed Will when he hurt himself the other day during school. I need you to come put your hands on him and heal him now!" she explained, eyes watering, red and swollen.

"I…" I stuttered unsure of what to do. I couldn't leave the school. I didn't know the woman.

"Please you're his only hope. The doctors say he's in a coma and that he may never wake up!" she bawled. I immediately thought of El and how she was in a panic when Will was hurt. Her tone, the fear in her body matched this woman's. It was sincere. It was real. I nodded quickly.

"Take me to him." I said and she happily exhaled before turning and leading me to her car.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I sat in passenger's side watching Joyce carefully, listening to her ramble on about how she found Will.

"One minute he's fine and then another he's on the ground shaking! There was blood coming from his head and he was just not right! It was those monsters I know it was! Something is trying to get him!" she said quickly. I could feel the tension in the air from her body. I slowly reached over the car and took her right hand for a second. She looked at me confused ready to question me, but as my spore moved into her body, I can feel her heart body calming. The short even breaths finally turned into long calm ones.

"What is this, what did you do?" she asked breathlessly. I kept a gentle hold on her body for a second before letting her go and leaning back into the seat.

"Calmed you down. I can feel things radiating off the body. My body used to act on them without much thought before I learned to control my powers." I replied. Her eyes were looking around wildly but I can still feel the calmness.

"Woah… you really do have healing powers." she said looking from me and onto the road. "Will you be able to wake Will up?"

I was quiet for a moment unsure of how to answer for I had never woken someone up before who was in a coma.

"I will try." I admitted. Within a few minutes we were back at the hospital and I followed Joyce inside. Hopper was already in the waiting room when he saw us. He stood immediately.

"Hey. Good you found her." he said before looking at me. "I'm sure you're aware of the situation?" I only nodded.

"I know he is hurt." I replied. I could see the stress in his eyes as well. I started to look around wondering if El is here. Hopper shook his head.

"She's at school. Her and all the other kids are worried for Will. They've all been through so much, I am sure you can imagine." he replied. I looked at him and nodded slowly thinking of the moments El's life was in danger and the stress on my body, knowing I could not help her, had so much of an effect on the land around me. I knew if Will dies, El would hurt more and I promised to help her and her friends when they needed me. I looked at Joyce.

"Take me to him." I said and followed the two down the hallway.

My spores were we wearing off as we neared a room. It made sense since Will was lying in bed, eyes closed and still. I walked over to the bed and examined him for a moment. I felt him yesterday the second he was brought in because of the skin to skin contact we made when he broke his foot. My powers still lingered in his body, that much I can feel. I moved over closer to the bed. He looked dead, but I could feel the life on him. I raised my hand gently and held my palm over his chest, but not touching him. Hopper and Joyce remained by the door, hand in hand as they watched.

"How did he come to be in this state?" I asked.

"I don't know." Joyce said with a shaky tone. "He was in the bathroom and then I heard a thud and he was on the ground having a seizure."

"Does he have these… seizures a lot?" I asked.

"No never. It had to be the creature they have fought before trying to hurt him." she said. I could hear the crying in her voice without even looking at her. I nodded and leaned into Will. I was unsure if I would be able to help, but I had to try. I needed all of my strength to do this.

"Come into me." I whisper before closing my eyes and connecting my forehead with his. I could feel the pain. I could feel it in my head and all around. I searched through the darkness for him, searched for his mind.

"_Will? Are you there?"_

…

"_Will can you hear me! It's Nysa."_

…

"_Will please without your mind your body has no direction."_

_I stick my hands out trying to search for him._

"_He's coming."_

"_Will?"_

"_He's going to try and use an even stronger monster to kill us now."_

"_Who is?"_

"_The mind flayer. See it through my mind."_

…

"_I see it Will. I see it. But I need you to come back to me, to your mom."_

"_He's going to be stronger this time. He did this to me so I could not feel him when he was near."_

"_Let me help you, Will."_

"_You can't help me, only when the creature is destroyed will my mind began to be free from this dark prison."_

"_The mind flayer?"_

"_No… the creature the mind flayer will send to kill us all. You have to protect them, Nysa. You have to protect our friends, our family."_

"_Will? Will!"_

"_It'll send it through the earth."_

"_What do you mean? Will!"_

My eyes suddenly snapped open and I leaned back with a gasp looking down at Will's body which was still motionless. This creature I saw in Will's mind was horrifying. I didn't even know how to comprehend what I saw.

"What happened, Nysa? Nysa?" Joyce asked as I looked to see she was right beside me. Her eyes looked so worried and filled with pain. I didn't even realize I was crying until I touched my wet cheeks.

"He won't wake up… a creature has locked Will's mind away into his body. We can only wake him up until the monster is destroyed." I said in a daze.

"Monster, what monster?" Hopper asked moving over to me and I looked at him.

"He says… the mind flayer is going to send a monster to kill everyone. The only way to free his mind is to kill this creature." I said. Joyce winced crying some more and moving over to stroke Will's forehead.

"My baby." she cried. Hopper ran his hand over his head.

"Hell… did he say what this creature coming was?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. I couldn't even connect with his mind to pull him back to us. It was like he was constantly pulling away from me." I said.

"Hopper, what do we do?" Joyce asked.

"We gotta figure out what this monster is. Nysa did Will say when or where this thing was?" he asked. I just shook my head feeling disappointed in myself that I could not help more.

"No. All he said is it will send it through the earth." I said. Joyce shook her head.

"What, send through the earth, what does that mean?" she asked.

"Maybe that's how it's going to emerge from the ground." Hopper said. I looked down in thought of their words.

"New life comes from the earth. Life that dies goes back into the earth." I said. The two adults looked at me.

"You got something Nysa?" Hopper asked. I did but I couldn't fully speak of it until I had more information.

"Maybe. But I'm not entirely sure." I replied. Before Hopper could reply, the walkie talkie on his belt went off.

"Hopper we need you to get to the Thorn's Flower shop. We got a situation here." Someone said. Hopper sighed heavily.

"Okay. I'll be there. Nysa, is Will going to be alright?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yes. He will not die." I replied. Joyce sighed with relief. Hopper nodded.

"We'll get together and talk about this, and that means _everyone_. Us and your parents." he said. I nodded immediately and he nodded looking at Joyce gently comforting her. I noticed the change in their bodies as they were close. It matched El and Mike.

"Joyce, as far as we know, Will be alright. You gotta take Nysa back to school." he said. Joyce was staring at Will and I couldn't explain the way she looked at him with such protection it surreal to see. She was like a lioness and Will her cub. Her worry matched Madeline when I exited the forest the night of the bear attack.

Bear attack. Now ideas were forming in my head. Did that bear completely consume Ethan Puzzleman or did he just attack him enough for me to escape? I needed to find out so I could help Will and the new people in my lives. The ride back to the school was silent except for the sniffles coming from Joyce.

"So you came out of the lab that Eleven came from?" she asked. I just looked out the window.

"Yes." I replied.

"And you escaped?" she asked.

"More or less." I replied before looking at her. "Will has a connection with this mind flayer doesn't he?" She nodded, the worry growing in her eyes.

"Yes. Ever since he was taken by him years ago. He used to get goosebumps when the creature was near." she told. Like Will said.

"Which is why he made Will have a seizure so that he'd hurt himself in the bathroom and he wouldn't be able to help." I concluded making her wince.

"And you are sure he will not die?" she asked.

"He said the only way to break the power of the mind flayer is to kill the creature. But I do not know what happens if we fail." I said honestly and she nodded sniffling some.

"We will not fail." she said, with a bit of strength in her tone. I wondered who all knew about this monster. I was only aware of El and her friends because the nature around them knew I was only connected to her. I wanted to ask her who all knew but we were already back at the school. She pulled up to the front and looked at me with light eyes.

"Thank you for coming with me to help Will. I know we don't know each other, but El trusts you, so I do too." she said. My body tensed at her words for I was not used to trust being formed so quickly. But El trusts her, and so does Hopper. I nodded.

"You're welcome. I am going to figure this out." I replied and she suddenly took my hand shaking her head.

"No. We are going to figure this out together. We aren't letting anyone go into danger by themselves. We face it together." she said. I looked at her hand feeling the strength in her body. This woman had been through many things, both good and bad. I was curious of her. I looked up at her and nodded before moving to get out of the car. I watched her drive off, feeling worried already for Will and El and my parents. Something was coming and I needed to know what.

I made it to English and sat down beside Steve as usual.

"Hey you okay?" he asked lowly. I looked at him curiously.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard from Nancy, that Will was in the hospital and, so were you?" he asked. I nodded quickly.

"Yes. I'm fine." I replied and he looked around before leaning in to me.

"Look. I know you're friends with El and all of her friends. I know she has powers… do you have powers?" he whispered. I was tensed at his words and looked away before nodding.

"Yes. Who all knows about El?" I asked.

"Me, Nancy, who is Mike's sister, Johnathon, who is Will's brother, Hopper, Joyce. That's the main bunch." he said. I tilted my head.

"Max knows… what about Billy?" I asked. Steve frowned some.

"No. Which is good because he couldn't handle it. So you have powers, what are they?" he asked.

"We can't discuss that here." I replied. He nodded and leaned further into me.

"Is something going on?" he asked seriously. I sighed and shook my head.

"You should talk to Hopper. I need to talk to El." I replied.

"What's going on?" he asked but class was starting and a long lecture was coming. It would explain why Nancy and Johnathon weren't in gym or math class. I was sure I would not see Johnathon in Spanish. Maybe they were trying to figure out how to help Will. When class was finally over, Steve followed me to my locker.

"Look, Nysa you can trust me. I have handled my share of monsters in this town." he said.

"Look, it's not that. It's just… I'm afraid that what's coming for us may bring danger to my family. And all I wanted was to be normal here." I replied. He shook his head giving a casual smile.

"If you came from that lab, nothing is ever going to be normal." he said. That was very true. Before we could continue our conversation, I could see brown curls coming up behind Steve as Billy made himself known, placing himself between us.

"Harrington, Harrington, Harrington. You just don't know when to quit do ya?" he asked. Steve frowned.

"Save if Hargrove, we have some serious stuff to talk about." he said. Billy smirked.

"So talk." he said trying to push his buttons. I was not in the mood for these two alphas to but heads right now.

"Billy he is right… Will is hurt and it could have something to do with what happened to me last night." I said softly making him look at me with sudden worry.

"Well now it's my problem. What's going on?" he asked looking me over with worry.

"Look this really isn't your business, Billy." Steve said before Billy whipped his head around fast staring Steve in the face. His eyes were primal now as he challenged him.

"Walk the fuck away before I shove my fist down your throat." he threatened. Steve replied with a glare as the two began to get in each other's faces.

"Hey hey, not here. Steve, we'll talk later." I replied. If he's in the inner loop of all this, I am sure we will be talking when Hopper gets us all together. Steve just glared at Billy before glancing at me and then at Billy. Slowly he backed away, turning away and moving down the hall. Billy scoffed and looked at me and I just glared at him. He shrugged his shoulders at me.

"What?" he asked.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I shook my head at Billy and turned beginning to walk down the hall. I had my own little issues to deal with concerning Will and I knew it would involve skipping school to get to the bottom of what's going on so I could try and help him. i couldn't let anyone else get hurt. Billy was jogging up behind me.

"What is the matter with you?" I asked glancing back at him.

"What, I can't help being possessive of what I deem as mine." he said. I scoffed.

"Oh when did we agree I was yours?" I asked.

"When we started playing this game. Steve can have you when I'm done with you." he stated casually. I glanced up at him and scoffed.

"With that attitude now it makes sense why Max is involved and you're not." I mumbled. Suddenly, I feel his hand grip my forearm and I was stopped and forced to look up at his serious face.

"Max? What are you talking about?" he asked seriously, and I shook my head inwardly scolding myself.

"Nothing. Just trying to jokingly rile you." I replied trying to away, but his grip doesn't loosen and he pulls me back to look at him.

"I don't believe you. What's going on, is she involved in something with Will? Her little group of freaks are up to something again. I knew something was going on when they were caught at Harrington's house last year. He's involved too, oh I'm going to find out!" he said moving to turn to storm off. Now I grabbed his arm knowing he was going to go find Steve and cause trouble. We didn't have time for that.

"Billy stop!" I said, but he tore from my hold glaring at me before pointing at me.

"Unless you tell me what the hell is going on, I'm going to find Harrington and beat the answers out of him." he threatened, and I could see in his eyes he meant business. What could I really say? How do I explain? I don't really even know what's going on entirely myself. Could he be trusted to know? Who would believe him if he told? I inhaled and looked down some in thought before looking up at him calmly.

"You want to give me that ride? Then let's go." I commanded before turning and moving down the hall. I didn't care if Billy followed for I knew where I was going to go. He's beside me now.

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked, and I just kept walking until I saw the front doors of the school.

"What exactly would you like to me explain?" I asked once we were outside and headed toward the school parking lot.

"Shit, I don't know. Max was always running off with her freak friends and that other girl." he said.

"My sister." I replied as he was now leading me to his car. Now he stopped and looked at me confused.

"That girl, El? She's your sister how is that possible?" he asked. I looked at him now unsure myself if I should really tell him what I knew. It wasn't my business to tell him anything about Eleven her safety meant everything to me.

"Just drive and I'll tell you what I know." I replied moving over to the passenger side of his car. He looked unsure before unlocking the doors. We both got in and he started his car.

"Where to?" he asked. I stared at the familiar street I had walked down that led me almost to my death. I pointed to it and he began to take off. I could picture the man's face before the bear attacked him. I hated seeing that look of fear on anyone's face. It haunted me. The wind hit the trees and the branches vibrated to the touch as we drove. It's like the forest was asking me why I had returned.

"So where we going?" he asked. I looked at the shoulder of the road remembering myself walking down them. In a car we arrived much quicker than when i walked especially with Billy speeding.

"To the place the man found me and took me." I replied lowly. We were honestly getting closer to the spot when Billy pulled over to the side of the road and stopped the car. He looked at me both angry and confused.

"Why would you want me to bring you to the place where that bastard tried to hurt you?" he yelled.

"You wanted answers, well I'm going to give them to you!" I snapped before stepping out the car and shutting the door and starting to walk down the shoulder of the street.

"What the actual fuck!" I heard him yelling before getting out and chasing after me. I began to remove my shoes now and moved off into the grass walking deep into the forest now. Billy was following asking me what's going on, why were we walking, how far were we going to walk? I was surprised he was still following me deep into the area The more he followed the more he grew annoyed.

"Is my car going to be okay?" he asked. I still remained quiet remembering the steps I took as Ethan Puzzleman forced me deeper into the area. I paused now when we were back in the familiar spot and looked at Billy who stared at me just as confused and angry as usual. He always seemed to angry I noticed. Why was he so angry? He now shrugged after looking around for a second.

"So you gonna tell me?" he asked. I stared at him for a moment before looking down at my bare toes, the grass slowly growing soft vines around them. Billy looked down at my feet and his eyes started to widen as his body stilled.

"What the hell?" he asked. I looked back up at him feeling calm from feeling the connection to the earth.

"I am… not like most girls, Billy. I was raised in a lab. I have the ability to connect with nature and animals. Madeline and Matthew saved me from death and we both live here. El, is my sister who was also raised in a lab with abilities and she is here now. On accident she created a rift to another dimension where apparently there are creatures who want to kill her and her friends. Maxine is involved in helping and right now a dangerous creature could be coming to kill us all." I replied, and as I explained he shook his head.

"No. No I don't believe you," he said pointing down at my toes his hand shaking, "that's some kind of trick." He looked mildly hysterical now and I shook my head.

"It's not a trick. You wanted to know so I told you. There are threats in this town- other worldly threats and my sister and her friends have risked their lives to keep each other and this town, meaning you, safe." I said. His eyes never left my toes and he finally looked up at me, eyes wide.

"Abilities, like superpowers?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Far more advanced than super powers." I admitted. He stared at me for a moment before looking down at my feet again pointing.

"So what's happening now?" he asked. I raised my head to the trees.

"I am connecting to the life channels of the earth and the animals trying to figure out what happened to the man that attacked me." I replied. Where is he? What happened to him? These were the questions I needed answered.

"What you mean the earth can talk to you and you can talk to it?" he asked, and I nodded raising my head to the tree that I was pinned to. Perched there was a crow. It cawed loudly and suddenly flew down to me, and I just stood there as it landed on my shoulder cawing loudly at Billy.

He jumped back and looked with wide eyes at me.

"Woah." he said. I looked at the bird lifting my hand to its beak. It gently pecked at my fingers. It was ready to connect with me. And I knew with Billy here who knows how he would react.

"Billy, I have told you the only truth I know. No one will believe you if you try and tell… you can leave right now, back to your car and head back to school and we don't have to talk again if that's what you want. I'll even stay away from you and I'll admit you're the winner of our little game if that'll help." I replied looking from the crow to him now. He just stared at me for a second completely mesmerized and stunned.

"So Max and her friends know about you then?" he asked. I nodded. His jaw tightened as he looked. "And Harrington? Does he know?" I nodded once more and he nodded with determination.

"Then fuck that leaving shit. I'm not letting that prick step in on what's mine and I ain't letting my stepsister get into trouble that _I'll_ end up getting in trouble for… so show me what you got." he challenged. Still laying claim even when being exposed to something that wasn't human. This boy was brave, but I couldn't think too deep into that right now. I looked back at the crow and it cawed at me lowly, its eyes growing white as mine did. Everything was hazy for a second. I searched deep into the bird's mind as I was now seeing a shredded corpse of Ethan. His body was torn to shreds and blood had tainted the ground beneath him. The vulture didn't even want him.

Of course the bear didn't come back to finish him it had no need to. But what surprised me was the shadowing forms that devoured the corpse, bringing it into the ground. Even the blood was absorbed into the earth. The crow was watching the entire time before the shadow attempted to attack it. Luckily it managed to fly away before getting hurt. I was thankful for that. I closed my eyes and shook my head some before opening my eyes, the link between us breaking. I smiled at the crow.

"I am glad you are safe." I replied before leaning in to gently kiss the crow before it cawed and flew away.

"Woah." Billy said, and I looked at him almost forgetting he was there. I looked at him stunned in the face.

"I didn't think you'd still stay." I replied. He shrugged sighing heavily.

"Like you said not like anyone would believe me." he said. I just stared at him for a long moment.

"So… you won't tell." I replied. He held his arms out looking annoyed.

"Who am I gonna tell?" he asked. I nodded agreeing before moving to put my shoes on. He watched before looking up at the sky. "So what the bird say?"

"It said something dark swallowed the corpse of the man who kidnapped me… and I think he's going to come back." I replied lowly. He stared at me, eyes flexing.

"And a bear killed him, randomly?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No the earth sent it to me." I replied. He blinked rapidly and covered his face for a bit rubbing it now in total shock as he turned and shook his head.

"Okay that is crazy. So you control animals?" he asked looking back at me. I shrugged.

"Somewhat. My body is one with all nature and so if I am in danger nature helps… I can also emit toxins, fluids and odors to help me escape situations too." I replied. He just stared at me almost creeped out.

"Fluids?" he asked. I nodded now feeling nervous as I looked down now.

"When you… licked me down there, I was worried that my fluids could have an effect on you. The scientists could never get a man close enough to me to try anything down there." I explained. His eyes squinted at me now.

"Wait you mean they tried to make guys do things to you?" he asked, his face noticeably reddening with anger. I nodded looking down quietly trying not to think about it, but it was hard. I would never forget men sneaking into my room attempting t hurt me. They'd inject me with things to keep me calm or to immobilize me, but it only made my body react badly... to them.

"Yes… but I was able to hurt them before they could hurt me." I replied noticing he was pacing a bit, fists shaking at his side. I was not expecting that reaction.

"Those motherfucking cunts." he said angrily. I raised my hands now to him.

"It's okay Billy. It's all in the past, okay, Madeline and Matthew saved me before they could dispose of me." I explained. Surprisingly he was taking this better than I thought. I expected him to have walked off, maybe even ran off back to his car and drove away by now. Billy was huffing and puffing now.

"Shit I can feel my adrenaline rising the more I think about those sons of bitches trying to hurt you." he said. Without thinking, I moved up to him, took his hand and began to emit my calming spores. Billy looked at me now, his entire form calming down and he was calmly panting.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Calmed you down. One of the many things I can do." I replied. He just stared at me now, and I could feel something different in him that I never felt before in anyone else I have touched. I could feel the beating of his heart. It was steady and calm as it should be. I shook my head moving closer to him. "I'm sorry I did this to you. You're obviously under the influence of my body and the fluids it produced… you know about me now and you know I can be dangerous, so after this you'll have to stay away from me until the fluids leave your system."

I finally let his hand go now that he was calm. He just stared at me shaking his head.

"What if I don't want whatever happened to leave my system?" he asked. I was confused by his question and looked him over now.

"Because it makes you more aggressive than usual- hell I don't know you enough to know your past aggression but still, it could hurt you later on down the road." I said and he nodded now moving closer to me now.

"Then I won't taste you… okay that's a lie you taste fucking delicious. But this game between us can't stop, it's the most fun I've had in years and I'm not ready for it to stop and from the look in your eyes when you cum, I know you're not ready to stop either." he explained hover over me now and I bit my lip feeling my body start to respond.

"Now is not the time to discuss our lustful games." I replied. By now his forehead was pressing into mine.

"Why not it's the perfect time. Maybe you can help me get this out of my system then once I'm clean we can keep going as usual?" he asked. I couldn't help but chuckle some.

"I tell you I was raised in a lab, have powers of which you witness, and that there is a potential danger to the town and all you can think about is our little game?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I don't care about what you are… I don't care about what you may or may not have done to me, I've got this serious attraction to you and I want to see where it goes. What about you?" he asked, his breath kissing my lips. It definitely had my heart rate going, but hearing he was attracted to me made me feel strange in ways i couldn't explain.

"But there are monsters and you could be hurt." I whispered feeling his body pressing into me now and he just shook his head.

"I don't care. Gotta make sure Max doesn't get killed anyways so you're stuck with me." he replied lowly his lips trying to near mine however I keep inches of space between us, teasing him almost. I couldn't help but shake my head slowly.

"We should make rules between us so neither of us are truly hurt when this eventually ends. I'm not a fool, I know many girls want you in the school and knowing you, you're going to want those many girls, and it seems Steve may want me too. You can't have them without giving me up. So if you're sticking around and going to keep trying to get in my pants, know this: you can't have the girls until you're ready to give me to Steve." I replied against his lips gently rubbing them against his own. I was definitely challenging him. He growled lowly, his eyes deepening into a lustful gaze.

"Never." he replied before crashing his lips into mine. I inhaled against him and responded wrapping my arms around his neck. We will see how long he can stick to his words. We pulled back slowly to breathe, our eyes staring deeply at each other as he smile.

"When you think about all you can do... it's like you're a flower." he said. I grinned.

"I like being a flower." I replied. He grinned.

"My flower." he replied and we let our lips meet again.

"One!" someone in the distance yells. Now Billy and I pulled back to look around completely thrown off. Did we just hear that?

"Nysa!" someone else yells. Billy frowned.

"Nu uh." he said with disbelief. Finally we just see a group of kids coming out of the trees eyes widening on Billy and me as our arms are wrapped around each other.

"What are you doing to my sister!" El suddenly calls out. Max just shakes her head.

"Oh gross!" she calls out.

Author's Notes

I thought I would fail with writing Nysa and Billy's weird relationship, but I think I'm writing it out pretty well. Nysa sees Billy as the guy all the girls wants and think she they can fool around with no consequences unbeknownst to her that Billy is in no way impacted by her fluids.


	16. Chapter 16

16

Billy and I separated immediately to look at the kids.

"Max, what in the hell are you and these twerps even doing up here?" Billy asked aggravated. Max scoffed and looked him over condescendingly.

"I could ask you the same thing." she said with attitude. Billy's eyes sharpened on her.

"What did you say?" he asked, and I immediately stepped forward before he could make an angry move at her. I looked at my sister.

"Why are you guys all the way out here? _How_ did you all get out here." I asked her. She looked at her friends and then moved up to me with fear in her eyes.

"We walked. Will's hurt… Hopper called the school to tell me what happened at the hospital. He's in danger and I saw you leaving with _him_." she said looking at Billy and then looking at me. Billy crossed his arms and scoffed. Her eyes then looked at me more fearfully now. "Hopper told me about the bad man who tried to hurt you and so I followed you. I was just scared for you. Mike and the others came with me in case you were in trouble again… I just wanted to protect you."

My eyes softened on her for a brief moment and I looked at Max, Mike, Dustin and Lucas and they nodded as if confirming her words. I sighed and smiled down at her lovingly taking her face in my hands, my eyes telling her that it was okay- that I was okay. She smiled up at me and we just wrapped our arms around each other.

"You're a good little sister." I said into the top of her head before kissing her forehead and pulling back. I looked at all the children. "I'm fine. Billy drove me up here so I could find out what we are up against."

"What do you mean up again?" Lucas asked. Dustin immediately his shoulder and whispered something to him as he discreetly but unsuccessfully motioned, to Billy who just rolled his eyes.

"I know about the lab and the powers and stuff." he said. Now the young kids all looked at each other with wide eyes before Lucas looked at me.

"You told him!" he asked loudly. I nodded calmly.

"Yes… we will need all the help we can get with this creature." I explained. Lucas shot Billy a glare and Billy just smirked in response. El shook her head and looked at me.

"So did you find the answers?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yes. The body of the man who tried to hurt me was here, but the earth absorbed him. Something dark and strong took him." I replied. The kids looked down at the ground.

"The mind flayer." Mike responded and I nodded.

"It injured Will since he could sense when it was near." I explained.

"Hold on, what the fuck is a mind flayer?" Billy asked stepping beside me now.

"A creature that rules the parallel dimension known as the Upside Down." Lucas answered.

"El accidently opened it when she was being used as an experiment." Mike said. El looked down guilty.

"This creature has been trouble for them since El arrived in Hawkins before you and Max moved here." I explained further. Billy squinted at us now.

"How the hell did anyone else not notice it?" he asked.

"He's been coming after us." Mike said with a sigh. A rumbling from the sky above caught our attention. A storm no doubt.

"Look we all need to get back to school before we are missed. Hopper is going to have a meeting called so we can all discuss what to do about the creature." I replied before looking at Billy who just looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked. I motioned my head at the children.

"They cannot walk back by themselves." I said.

"I mean technically they can." Billy said. I glared at him and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Let's go losers." he said walking around me and moving to the head of the group. El looked at me curiously.

"Are you and him together?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No. Just doing what teenagers do." I replied. She seemed confused but I just motioned for her to follow as we were being left by the small pack. Of course Mike was slowly walking as to not leave El behind. She nodded and we began to move.

"What is that teenagers do?" she asked and I grinned.

"That's a conversation between you and Hopper. I didn't understand it really at your age, but after talking with Madeline and Matthew, I understood." I replied and she tilted her head before nodding. As I walked, I looked at Lucas and Max who were walking side by side. I saw Billy glance back at them from time to time before looking ahead. I could tell Max and Lucas liked each other much like Mike and El or even Hopper and Joyce. But Billy didn't seem too thrilled about it. At first I figured it could be because he was being protective of Max, but from their past interactions, the two siblings didn't really seem to like each other all that much. I glanced down at El.

"Hey, what's their problem?" I asked. El looked at me and then three at the front before looking up at me with a shrug. Mike looked at us both.

"Hate to break it to you, but your boyfriends a piece of shit. He's had it out for Lucas ever since they moved here. He hates him dating Max." he said. I tilted my head now.

"Well big brothers are supposed to protect their young siblings right?" I asked.

"Yeah unless you're a racist piece of shit." he said. Now I was thrown off by his words. As we finally made it to the road, Billy's car was still where we left it. He and I opened the doors and pulled the seats forward so everyone could get in. They piled into the back and I watched he and Lucas glare at each other and once we were all in, he took off. He was speeding I guess wanting to get back to the school's so he could have the kids out of the car. They were definitely smooshed together with El and Max sitting on Mike and Lucas' lap.

I didn't say anything though except occasionally glance at Billy. Racist. He didn't like Lucas because he was black. But then why was he fooling around with me? Billy glanced at me from time to time.

"What?" he asked and I shook my head casually.

"Nothing." I replied. Once we got back to school, I let all the kids out on my side. El looked up at me.

"Can you come by Will's house later? That's where we all normally get together." she said. I nodded remembering that Hopper would want to talk to my parents. But I couldn't get them involved. We just moved here and they both are really happy to be here not having to deal with any craziness.

"Of course." I replied and she nodded and hugged me once more. I held her tight to me before letting her go. She moved with the other kids back to the middle school. I looked down for a moment wondering what in the hell had we gotten ourselves into already.

"So what's the plan?" I hear Billy ask and I looked at him.

"There's no plan because you won't be involved." I replied walking around the car and over to the school.

"What?" he asked acidly and began to follow me. "Wait why not?" I looked at him now with sharp eyes.

"Because I won't put any of those children in danger and I won't let you be the cause of that." I said. His eyes darkened.

"Where the hell is this coming from!" he snapped.

"You don't like Lucas, why?" I asked instead. His body tensed now.

"Because he's not good for Max." he said.

"Why not?" I asked. He was huffing now looking away.

"Because he gets her into trouble." he replied.

"Stop lying!" I stated.

"I'm not!" he yelled. Now we were both just standing there glaring at each other.

"So you don't have any issues with him because he's black?" I stated and he squinted at me.

"What the hell are you talking about? You're black!" he asked.

"Is it true?" I asked, and he ran his hand over his head.

"No it's not true!" he said heavily annoyed.

"So what's the problem then between you two?" I asked.

"My dad, alright!" he said. I looked him over confused watching him pace about in front of me. He placed his hands over his hips and shook his head looking up at me as if he were concentrating now. "My dad doesn't like black people. Everytime him and Susan go out I'm in charge of her. Every. Fucking. Time. I have to monitor what she does and who she hangs out with or else I don't hear the end of it from my old man okay me! Not her, me! Fucking Sinclair was getting too close and I knew that if my dad found out he would lose it… I was protecting Max!" he explained, and I stared at him for a moment looking down for a moment at the ground.

I remember the tone Neil took with the kids when I first met them. Their bodies tightened and traces of fear shot across their face. I moved up to and moved to touch him, but he swiped his hands from me and I slid right up to him, so our chests touched. He was still now looking down at me with watering eyes. Quietly I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his tight chest. Slowly I felt his arms wrapping around my back.

"Look just… please don't turn me away. I can't have anything happening to Max… or you." he said lowly and I looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Okay." I replied gently. He sighed with relief and just placed his forehead into mind resting it there.

Normal POV

Hopper arrived at Thorn's Flower shop, seeing the multiple police cars in the front. He got out and met Calvin at the front front of the shop. The flower shop had been around for twelve years with the Meyers family running it. Terry Meyers, the family patriarch was with Phil Callahan giving his statement with what looked like a small ice bag on his head. Hopper noticed the large window in the front busted out.

"So what the hell happened here?" he asked. Calvin motioned toward Terry.

"You're going to want to ask him." he said. As if he didn't have a lot on his plate to begin with. Terry saw the chief and hurried over to him.

"Chief, chief you have to do something! My store, my beautiful store!" he exclaimed. Hopper raised his hands to calm the round man as he looked around the place for a second.

"Easy Terry, what happened?" he asked. Terry held his hands out to his shop.

"It was like any other day, I opened the store at seven to start the day. Then a man, tall, big man walks in naked covered in soil!" he said. Both Hopper and Calvin tilted their head.

"Naked and covered in soil?" Hopper repeated.

"That's right! He come in and looks around, first I think he's in trouble. I go and ask if he needs help. He asks for my fertilizer and I'm confused, why a naked man need fertilizer. But when I ask him again if he needs help, he then asks me if there were any girls in this building. I think maybe he's on drugs, I planned to call the police, but he starts hitting me and knocks me out. I wake up with a cut on my head and all my bags of fertilizer are gone! He took all twenty-four of them! How did he manage to take them all, I saw no car- no keys!" he said. Hopper's eyes widened as he looked at the building. It had to be Puzzleman.

"Calvin make sure Terry gets to the hospital. I'm going to go look around the shop." he said. Calvin nodded and led the owner away.


	17. Chapter 17

17

Hopper looked around the shop for a bit the place completely torn a part. He went to the back of the room to inventory room. He'd been there before when some racoons had gotten in a few years back. There would usually be bags of fertilizer on the shelves. However the entire room was empty.

"What the hell is going on?" he asked looking around before his eyes moved to the ground. There were footprints all over the ground. They were big foot prints too, but from the outline, he could tell it was from a human. He was more concerned than ever. He would need to talk Nysa. Maybe she knows who this monster came in the form of.

Meanwhile, a disoriented man stumbled back into an abandoned storage ware house, his body caked in soil. Ethan didn't remember much only that he felt stronger, more alive than ever. But his body acted on its own. He felt driven by some unknown force. He looked at the long rows of soil before him in perfect oval shapes six feet apart from each other. Why did he do this? He looked down at his dirty bloody hands. He remembered hitting the shop owner. He remembered a bear. Finally his head slowly lifted as he looked up realization. He remembered the girl who betrayed him.

"_Find the girl."_ Someone whispered in his mind while other whispers were echoing in his mind. _"Fill the girls… they must give birth. Infect them with your power… the last girl must be the one… put the baby inside her and bring forth the beast."_

Ethan's face slowly calmed itself. He was emotionless now. He had to test his new powers. But first, he had to be someone different. He looked down at the ground. He was taller than he used to be standing at six-five. He walked over to the old bathroom that the ware house had facing the dirty mirror. He ran his hand down the grime of the glass. Where did this muscle come from? His arms, chest and stomach all the way down to his legs had taken on muscle.

"_Find the girl who betrayed you… fill her with your seed… infect her… infect them… infect them all!" _

He knew what he had to do.

Nysa's POV

My mood had suddenly dropped. Maybe it was because of everything that's already happened and what was going to happen. My parents just wanted a simple life, but I guess simple lives don't belong to everyone. Once Billy and I entered the hall, he took hold of my arm grabbing my attention.

"Meet me by the student parking lot. We'll head to the Byers house." he said. I really wished he wouldn't get involved. Looking into that man's eyes when he was human was bad enough, but if he was back as a monster this was something entirely different.

"You don't have to do this Billy. You don't have to do any of it." I replied. He shook his head.

"Yeah I do. If Max and her loser friends fought this _thing _once and it's coming back to get them, I can't let that happen." he said and I winced before nodding. He let me go and we separated. As I returned I noticed the time. Math would be starting in a moment. I hurried down the hall and made it with a few minutes to spare. Luckily the teacher was not in the class. As I looked for my spot, I saw Nancy immediately waving me over. That's right she's Mike's sister and Johnathon was Will's brother. I could tell already he was worried for her. They knew about me and El. I walked over to them and sat at the desk beside Nancy. Johnathon was on the opposite side of her. He immediately leaned in.

"Did you go and see Will?" he whispered lowly. Both teens were leaned over their desks to face me.

"How is he?" Nancy asked. I leaned over.

"He is okay, but his mind is locked away. The monster, the mind flayer has him locked away." I answered.

"But he's not going to die right?" Johnathon asked. I shook my head.

"We have to do something fast." I replied sighing heavily. "The mind flayer is going to send someone very bad to try and hurt us."

"Who?" Nancy asked. I tried to remember his name.

"Ethan Puzzleman." I replied. Her eyes popped.

"I've heard of him in the paper. He's a serial killer with… herpes. He's around here?" she asked worried and I shook my head.

"He attacked me the other day… with my abilities he was killed, but I think the mind flayer has him and is going to use him to hurt a lot of people." I said. Johnathon looked at Nancy.

"Will could sense the Mind Flayer, that's why he came after him first." he said. Nancy took his hand immediately. I could smell their combined scents. The two were a true mated pair. They had been through quite a lot, I could see it in their eyes. Nancy looked at me.

"Nysa… if you're like El, are you going to help us stop this thing?" she asked. Her tone was fearful and I nodded.

"I'm going to help any way I can." I replied. They both nodded in appreciation but I was still unsure deep down of how I could actually help.

"Billy Hargrove is going to help us. He knows." Was all I said and I could see they looked unsure.

"He knows?" Nancy repeated. I nodded.

"We will need all the help we can get." I told and the two looked at each other before nodding.

Normal POV

The girls face was all Ethan could really see. Why? Why did she betray him, he loved her. He loved her so much. He wandered the forest naked for a time before coming across the back yard of a large house. He could hear laughter in his mind. Children's laughter. He looked up tilting his head to the air. They weren't in his mind. He was close to a neighborhood and he could hear them. He inhaled and could smell a vast amount of smells he could never smell before.

"Alright gang let's hit the road!"

Ethan looked down now and took a few steps toward the house. He noticed a family exiting the front door and moving over to the car in the drive way. A man his size exited first, then three kids, and a woman. Ethan looked up now in interest of her.

A woman. That's what he needed, but he had to wait, he had to be patient. The family carried large bags and sat them in the trunk of the car before getting in and taking off. They were going somewhere and from the multiple bags, they'd be gone for a long time. So he walked up to the house, the back door specifically. There was a sliding screen door of which blinds were hanging down. He raised his hand and attempted to slide the door open, but it wouldn't move. Ethan gave a wince before trying again only this time with his strength he got it open very easily. The locks in the door broke and he just walked right in. His feet were dirty, tracking dirt through the house which he explored thoroughly. The house was very clean he moved upstairs finally looking into the empty rooms he found. First were the children. He imagined them playing happily and innocently. He wanted children before he was betrayed.

He moved further down the white hall until finally coming to the parent's rooms. He stopped at the doorway and just leaned his head in. The room was modern and very stylish.

_Can I take off my shoes at least? I don't… want them to get dirty._

Ethan looked down at the white carpeted floor. His toes were dirty but he did not concern himself with it. He finally entered the room and looked around now. The bed was large and slowly he sat down on it, his bottom gently setting into the comforter. This could be their bed, the bed they make love in, the bed they have their children in. That's what he wanted. That's what he wanted with all of them. But _her_. She is the one, his mind told him. She is the one he was meant to have he was sure of it.

He frowned deeply, his eyes fading red as blood poured down his eye lids. He got up slowly and moved to the closet. He could smell the scents of the man in woman. He walked over to a white blouse and placed the sleeve to his nose and inhaled. Her scent filled his body making his cock stand at attention immediately.

Patience. He turned and looked around at all the men's clothes. They would fit him. He stepped out and moved into the bathroom entering their shower. He cut the water on ignoring the coldness. He used the bar of soap and wash cloth that hung inside on a small hook and began to wash the forest off him. He'd need a new scent, a scent that females would like. He exited the shower after a few minutes of silence and stood in front of the mirror. He saw her face. Beautiful ebony skin, long curly locks like a doll. Eyes as innocent as a doe. He then looked down noticing some shaving equipment. The man of the house must have forgotten it. The family did seem to be leaving in a hurry. He then picked up the clippers and brought it to the top of his head. He cut his long hair low and combed back the rest so it was slick back. He took some of the gel he found and combed it through his hair. He moved back out and into the closet.

He grabbed a white collared shirt and black dress pants and put them on. He then found a belt and slowly took hold of his sliding his hands over it as he held it. A flash of black shot across his mind. He was seeing images in his mind, the belt around her neck pulling tight as she struggled to loosen it. She's choking and coughing up and his hold on the belt tightens. He shook his head of the random memory and exited the closet after putting it through his pants loops. He had a black tie over his shoulder which he stood in front of a vanity mirror and began to tie around his neck.

Every male has that one special female in his life. He would need to attract her and get her attention. But he needed practice, he needed to perfect his mating call.


End file.
